The Another One
by Phantom no Emperor
Summary: Kisah terus berlanjut. setelah ia berhasil membungkam semua orang yang pernah menghina-nya. kini ia harus berurusan dengan para petarung elit dari Ras lain. Ambisi, Harapan, Persahabatan, dan Pengkhianatan akan menemani perjalanan Namikaze Naruto dan keenam sahabatnya dalam menapaki jalan terjal penuh rintangan untuk menggapai impian mereka... [Season II The Worst One]
1. Chapter 1

Diruang yang tak memiliki rasa kesatuan sama sekali, diruangan itu melayang dengan tenang seorang pemuda bersurai pirang, dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Knight dengan sejuta bakat yang dimilikinya, meski dia sendiri tidak mengakui jika dia sangat berbakat.

Naruto, melayang diruang itu, terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan sampai tak lama kemudian, dia tersadar dan terlihatlah sepasang shappire indah yang mampu memberikan rasa nyaman bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan intesitas cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya, setelah pandangannya jelas hal yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah langit dengan warna beranekaragam yang tercampur satu sama lain, Naruto menatap hal jtu sejenak, mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Naruto, melempar pandangannya kesekitar dan hanya kosongan saja yang dapat ia lihat. Menyadari jika dirinya berada ditempat yang tidak diketahui, Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tempat ini sepertinya mirip dengan [Library World] milik, Ophis."

Naruto bergumam pelan selagi ia mengamati tempat ini, berdasarkan dari pengalamannya, tempat ini memiliki kesamaan dengan dunia yang ditinggali oleh para Divas-nya, bagaimana ia bisa berasumsi seperti itu? Yeah, karena sejauh yang ia tahu, sebelum ia berakhir ditempat ini dirinya sedang beristirahat dikamarnya setelah kelelahan berlatih [Mana Control].

Dari hal tersebut, Naruto mengambil asumsi jika sekarang ini ia sedang berada dialam bawah sadarnya, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya disini, dunia milik siapa ini? Tidak ada satupun aspek tempat ini yang dapat disamakan dengan Dunia milik para Divas-nya, dan dengan fakta itu, Naruto menduga jika dia saat ini sedang berada didunia milik...

[Heh~ menarik... Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang setenang ini saat menghadapi situasi terjebak ditempat yang tidak diketahui]

... Makhluk lain... Naruto terdiam mendengar suara berat nan menakutkan yang bergema dibelakangnya, dengan pelan Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan seketika itu juga ia membisu... Tepat didepan Naruto saat ini, berdiri seekor makhluk yang hanya dapat digambarkan dengan satu kata [Monster].

Makhluk... Tidak, Monster itu memiliki bentuk seekor Naga(?) Dengan warna merah agak gelap, Monster itu memiliki panjang tubuh yang dapat dengan mudah melewati ratusan meter. Sejauh ini, Monster didepannya adalah makhluk terbesar yang pernah dilihat olehnya.

Makhluk itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia terlihat bingung mendapati Human didepannya hanya diam dan menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

[Uhn, ini aneh. Kenapa kau tidak terkejut setelah melihat wujudku?.]

Makhluk itu bertanya selagi ia memiringkan lehernya dengan bingung, Naruto menghela nafas pelan dan menatap datar makhluk didepannya.

"Ya, katakan-lah aku tidak terkejut saat melihatmu karena aku sudah terbiasa melihat bahkan membunuh makhluk yang memiliki ukuran jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku."

Itu bukan kebohongan, faktanya Naruto memang pernah bertemu dan melawan makhluk yang ukuran-nya beberapa kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhnya. Viper Desert, Chimera, dan Manticore. Dua dari tiga pertemuannya dengan Monster itu berakhir dengan pertarungan sengit yang berakhir dengan tewasnya monster itu ditangan Naruto. Juga Naruto pernah melihat wujud sejati dari Azi Dahaka yang mana membuat dirinya sedikit merinding saat bertemu dengan Azi Dahaka dalam wujud aslinya. Makhluk itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menyeringai kecil, memperlihatkan susunan gigi tajam yang nampak lebih dari mampu menghancurkan tulang dengan mudah.

[Menarik, jadi kau mengatakan kalau kau pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang jauh lebih besar dan berhasil selamat setelah melawan makhluk itu?.]

"Apa kau mendengarkanku tadi? Aku tidak hanya bertemu dan bertarung dengan mereka tapi aku juga membunuh mereka..."

Ucap Naruto membuat Makhluk besar didepannya mengeluarkan tawa mengelegar yang bahkan mampu membuat organ dalam Naruto bergetar, Makhluk itu tertawa selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

[Ya, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bisa tertawa selepas itu, Human-kun. Kau benar-benar menarik.]

"Ya, terimakasih... Jadi..." Naruto bersedekap dada dan menatap datar makhluk besar didepannya."... Siapa kau? Dan tempat apa sebenarnya ini?."

[Untuk pertanyaanmu aku hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua, apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu?.]

Ungkap Makhluk besar itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung, dia tidak bisa mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya ya, apa dia memiliki larangan untuk mengungkapkan jati dirinya karena suatu hal? Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli, ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu, jadi tidak masalah... Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu..."

[Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan tempat apa ini... Tempat ini disebut [Lur Amesta], atau disebut juga [Tanah Impian], ditempat ini mimpi, dan harapan dari para makhluk diseluruh Benua berkumpul dan menjadi satu... Tempat ini terpisah dari hukum dunia nyata, ya lebih mudahnya kau bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai [Dunia Mimpi]...]

"Tanah Impian... Tempat dimana semua mimpi dan harapan terkumpul... Dunia Mimpi?."

Naruto mengulang perkataan dari makhluk itu seolah memastikan perkataan itu tertanam kuat diotaknya, Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap datar makhluk didepannya.

"Aku ada pertanyaan untukmu, Makhluk yang tinggal Didalam dunia mimpi..."

[Hooh~ dan apa itu? Aku akan menjawabnya selama aku bisa diijinkan untuk menjawabnya...]

"Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini? Dari apa yang aku tangkap dari perkataanmu sebelumnya, tempat ini adalah dunia yang hanya dapat dimasuki oleh mimpi dan harapan, lalu kenapa aku yang notabene-nya seorang manusia bisa berada ditempat ini?."

Naruto bertanya dengan datar membuat Makhluk besar didepannya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia mengeleng pelan.

[Aku juga tidak tahu... Memang benar jika dunia ini hanya memperbolehkan mimpi dan harapan masuk ketempat ini, dan kenapa kau bisa berada ditempat ini, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya...]

"Begitu..."Naruto bergumam pelan selagi ia mengerahkan seluruh saraf yang ada diotaknya untuk mencari kesimpulan yang masuk akal kenapa atau bagaimana ia bisa berada ditempat ini, namun tidak peduli seberapa keras Naruto melakukannya ia tidak dapat menemukan titik terang atas masalah ini, Naruto yang tengah berpikir tiba-tiba terintrupsikan ketika mendengar gumaman dari Makhluk besar didepannya.

[Oh! Aku ingat sekarang...]

Makhluk itu memukul telapak tangannya sendiri seolah ia telah mengingat sesuatu yang penting dan menatap kearah Naruto yang juga menatap datar dirinya, Makhluk besar itu mengulas seringai kecil diwajahnya.

[Aku ingat jika dulu pernah ada orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu, yang secara tiba-tiba terbawa ketempat ini...] Makhluk itu memejamkan matanya seolah mencoba mengali ingatannya.[uhm~ jika tidak salah kejadian itu sudah terjadi cukup lama sampai aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas seperti apa rupanya tapi yang jelas orang itu berasal dari Ras Human sepertimu].

"Begitu. ada seseorang yang pernah datang ketempat ini sebelumku... Lalu apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari tempat ini? Jujur saja aku tidak ingin terjebak didunia ini selama-nya..."

Ucap Naruto datar membuat Makhluk besar itu terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menghela nafas yang entah kenapa terdengar sedih.

[Jika kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, maka aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini...]

"Benarkah? Lalu bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari tempat ini secepatnya..."

[Ya, aku dapat melakukannya, sebentar...]

Makhluk besar itu merapalkan Mantra dengan lantunan yang terdengar seperti nyanyian yang terdengar nyaman ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya bahkan Naruto tanpa sadar ikut menikmati lantunan musik itu, tak lama setelah rapalan mantra selesai, tepat dibawah kaki Naruto muncul lingkaran magic berwarna merah yang berputar dengan pelan.

"Hooh~"Naruto bergumam takjub melihat lingkaran magic dibawah kakinya, lingkaran magic itu sangat indah hingga membuat orang yang tidak terlalu familliar dengan susunan aksara sihir dibuat terkagum dan mengakui jika susunan lingkaran magic ini sangat indah.

[Nah sekarang tinggal menunggu lingkaran magic itu aktif dan kau akan langsung berada ditempat dimana seharusnya kau berada... Meski singkat tapi aku menikmati obrolan kita tadi...]

Ucap Makhluk besar itu dengan nada yang terdengar lembut namun entah kenapa bagi Naruto yang mendengarnya nada lembut itu menyimpan setitik kesedihan didalamnya, Naruto menatap Makhkuk besar didepannya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dan ia hanya menemukan kehampaan sejauh mata memandang, hanya gelembung-geiembung dengan warna seindah pelangi yang melayang kesana-kemarilah yang menjadi penyejuk ditempat hampa ini...

Begitu... Tempat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat diajak berbicara, tidak aneh jika Makhkuk didepannya yang memiliki kecerdasan merasa kesepian, Naruto terdiam ketika sekelebat ingatan melintas dibenaknya...

[Ada orang didunia ini yang suka hidup sendiri, namun tidak ada satupun orang didunia ini yang mampu bertahan dalam kesendirian.]

'Bahkan itu berlaku untuk Makhluk lain ya...'

Naruto mengulas senyuman tipis lalu mengarahkan pandangannya dan menatap Makhluk besar didepannya yang untuk beberapa alasan juga menatap dirinya.

"Hey... Jika kau mau..."Naruto perlahan menjulurkan tangannya kearah Makhluk itu yang menatap tindakan Naruto dalam diam."... Apa kau ingin ikut denganku?." pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan tulus itu membuat makhluk besar itu terdiam dan melebarkan matanya dalam rasa terkejut yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Makhluk itu nampak terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengeleng pelan dan mengulas senyuman tipis.[Aku senang dengan niatanmu, tapi maaf aku tidak neninggalkan tempat ini, tidak sebelum [Waktu Yang Dijanjikan] berakhir...].Tolak makhluk itu dengan nada lembut, Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia tidak mendengar lagi nada sedih dari suara yang dikeluarkan Makhluk besar itu, Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menarik kembali uluran tangannya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hormati keputusanmu itu..., hey..."

[Um... Ada apa?.]

"Apa menurutmu kita dapat bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti?."

Tanya Naruto seraya menatap langsung kemata makhluk besar itu yang terdiam sebelum ia mengeleng pelan.

[Entahlah...]

Makhluk itu menjawab dengan lirih sebelum menatap langsung kemata Naruto.

[Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap kita dapat bertemu lagi... Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik sepertimu]

Ucap Makhluk itu membuat Naruto memasang senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya, perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar dan terurai menjadi cahaya yang terbang keudara.

"Kalau begitu saat bertemu lagi aku akan menceritakan beberapa kisah pengalamanku yang menarik padamu..."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tulus membuat Makhluk itu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman lembut yang membuat Naruto tertegun karena untuk sesaat ia seperti melihat bayangan seorang perempuan yang secara samar muncul dibenaknya, tapi siapa dia Naruto tidak tahu.

[Aku menantikan pertemuan kita yang selanjutnya, sampai jumpa, Human-kun...]

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengeleng pelan untuk mengusir pemikirannya barusan, lalu memasang senyuman tipis.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi... Ah, ngomong-ngomong namaku, Namikaze Naruto! Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto..."

[Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku-,]

Tepat saat Makhluk itu ingin mengatakan namanya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu tertelan oleh cahaya menyilaukan dari lingkaran magic, dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang hanya kehampaan saja yang terlihat oleh Makhluk itu. Makhluk besar itu menatap tempat dimana Naruto berdiri beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tipis

[Namikaze Naruto... Kah?. Um, akan kuingat nama itu... Naruto... Naruto...]

Makhluk itu menggumamkan nama itu beberapa kali seolah mencoba mengukir nama itu kedalam benaknya, Makhluk itu mendengus geli pada dirinya sendiri karena melakukan hal yang tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya, Makhluk itu merentangkan sayapnya dan melipatnya sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman sejenak sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tertidur.

~[Prolog]~

Dipagi hari yang cukup cerah dimana matahari bersinar dengan cukup terang untuk melakukan tugasnya membangunkan para makhluk hidup untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjangnya...

Pemuda itu-, Namikaze Naruto mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari masuk dan mengusik waktu tidurnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang shappire indah pada dunia, Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya, dan setelah pandangannya menjadi jelas, terdiamlah ia ketika melihat atap bangunan yang tidak ia kenal, tunggu sebentar itu bahkan sebuah atap tapi Kanopi! Ini bahkan bukan kamarnya!?

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu mencoba bangkit untuk melihat dimana ia berada, namun saat ia hendak melakukan itu tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terasa lebih berat daripada biasanya, dan yang lebih aneh lagi tubuhnya terasa berat bukan dibagian dadanya dimana salah satu Diva-nya, Ophis yang menyatakan Dada bidang Naruto adalah wilayah territory miliknya biasa tidur, titik berat yang ia rasakan berada dikedua lengannya, juga entah kenapa ia dapat merasakan sensasi lembut pada kedua lengannya.

Tunggu sebentar, lembut dan hangat?... Mungkinkah!? Naruto dengan cepat menoleh kekanannya dan terkejutlah ia ketika mendapati seorang perempuan cantik bersurai emas tergerai bebas sedang tertidur lelap selagi memakai lengannya sebagai pengganti guling, Naruto kenal perempuan ini karena dia adalah Perempuan yang menjadi tunangan pertama-nya, Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga.

Naruto terdiam menatap wajah damai Shaga sejenak, wajah cantik dengan bulu mata lentik yang menawan, hidung kecil yang nampak imut juga... Naruto menurunkan sedikit pandangannya sedikit kebawah dan matanya terkunci pada bibir pink tipis yang terlihat lembut yang mampu mengelitik minat laki-laki manapun untuk mengecup dan merasakan manis dari bibir itu... Yap, itu adalah wajah tidur yang sangat menggoda!?

'Kuso! Naruto Junior! Apapun yang terjadi bertahanlah!'

Naruto berkomat-kamit mencoba mengusir iblis nafsu dalam dirinya, dan dengan sekuat tenaga memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali keputusannya, tepat digaris penglihatan Naruto wajah damai seorang perempuan yang tak kalah cantik dari Shaga berada tepat beberapa senti didepannya, Naruto menatap wajah perempuan itu, dan ia menangis dalam hatinya saat ia mengenali siapa perempuan itu, dia adalah Arthuria Pendragon, Tunangan keduanya.

Naruto menatap wajah damai Arthuria dan sama seperti Shaga barusan, ia juga menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak mengecup bibir peach yang terlihat manis itu, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah atap kanopi, wajahnya memang terlihat tenang namun didalam hatinya Naruto sedang menjerit tersiksa.

'Buddha-sama! Hotake-sama! Prince Shotoku! Aristoteles! Mashu! Atau siapapun, tolong keluarkan aku dari situasi ini!?.'

Naruto menjerit kacau, bahkan ia tanpa sadar menyebut nama dari bapak ilmu pengetahuan, dan karakter Shielder dari Game Gacha yang ada didunia sebelumnya. Naruto berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menahan Naruto junior yang ada dibawah sana agar tidak mengamuk dan membabi buta dalam situasi ini.

'Naruto Junior! Bertahanlah! Kau pasti bisa!.'

"Eng... Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto..."

'Gyaaaaa!'

Naruto berteriak dalam batinnya ketika merasakan sensasi lembut yang semakin menekan dikedua lengannya karena Shaga dan Arthuria mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada lengannya, Naruto menangis darah.

'Dareka... Selamatkan aku...'

Naruto memohon dengan tulus dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam, dan seolah tuhan mendengar permohonan itu, Shaga dan Arthuria perlahan membuka kelopak mata mereka, Dark-Purple dan Emerlad indah memberikan salam pada dunia, baik Shaga dan Arthuria mengangkat tubuh mereka dari ranjang dan mengusap pelan mata mereka, dan setelah penglihatan mereka menjadi jernih keduanya menatap kearah ranjang dimana Tunangan mereka, Namikaze Naruto, seorang Knight yang berhasil mengalahkan Wizard berbakat yang membangkitkan Teknik terkuat Clan Uchiha didetik-detik terakhir itu telah menjadi seputih tepung.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-kun..."

"Se-Selamat pagi, Naruto..."

""Tadi Malam, kau sangat luar biasa...""

Suara yang terucap dengan nada menggoda dan malu-malu itu bagaikan palu godam yang menghantam kesadaran Naruto yang dengan cepat langsung bangkit dari ranjang dengan mata membola sempurna yang menatap kearah Shaga dan Arthuria yang memasang ekspresi menggoda(Shaga) dan malu(Arthuria), tubuh Naruto bergetar.

"Se-semalam... Semalam apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada kalian?."

Naruto bertanya dengan nada gemetar, ayolah jangan katakan jika ia dan kedua tunangan-nya ini baru saja melakukan kegiatan 'kyakya-ufufufu' semalam!.

"Ara, kau tidak mengingatnya? Semalam kau sangat luar biasa, aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi..."

"A-Aku juga, i-itu pertama kalinya aku melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti itu..."

Shaga menangkup pipinya yang merona dan tersenyum geli sementara Arthuria mengangkat selimut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan itu.

Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan itu, ia dengan segala usaha mengerahkan setiap saraf diotaknya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam dan sialnya ia tidak dapat mengingatnya!?. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan pada kalian!?. Naruto berteriak dalam hati. Tanpa Naruto sadari Shaga dan Arthuria saling menukar tatapan dan tersenyum geli, mereka sepertinya senang melihat Tunangan mereka yang biasanya selalu memasang ekspresi tenang dan terkadang dingin itu kesusahan, keduanya tertawa kecil.

Naruto yang sedang putus asa mencoba mengingat perbuatan bejat-menurutnya-semalam terintrupsikan pada suara tawa merdu dari kedua tunangannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Shaga dan Arthuria yang sedang menahan tawa mereka. Melihat itu, sedetik kemudian Naruto tahu jika ia baru saja dikerjai! Tubuh Naruto bergetar menahan kesal, namun rasa kesal itu lenyap tanpa bekas saat ia melihat kedua tunangannya dapat tertawa dengan begitu bahagia-nya, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk puncak surai Shaga dan Arthuria yang langsung menatap kearah Naruto dan saat mereka melakukannya, mereka langsung menerima sentilan pada dahi mereka hingga membuat kedua putri bangsawan dengan status sosial atas itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap dahi mereka yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!."

"Benar! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku menolak KDRT!."

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Aku hanya memberi hukuman kecil pada kalian karena telah berani mengerjaiku, dan Selamat pagi untuk kalian, Hime-Tachi..."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya, Shaga dan Arthuria terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum tipis. Setelah menukar sapaan, Naruto menatap datar kedua tunangannya itu.

"Jadi, Hime. Apa kalian bisa menjelaskan padaku dimana ini, dan kenapa kita bisa berada disini?."

Shaga dan Arthuria terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, keduanya saling pandang sejenak sebelum mereka kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Apa kau tidak ingat kejadian semalam?."

Naruto menaikan satu alisnya bingung."Kejadian semalam?."ulang Naruto dibalas anggukan kecil dari Arthuria.

"Benar, apa kau lupa semalam kau diundang keistana oleh Yang Mulia, Vasco Strada untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam?."

"Um, setelah kau mengatakannya aku jadi ingat semuanya."

Benar, seperti yang dikatakan Arthuria, Naruto semalam diundang keistana untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama, saat itu Naruto tidak sendirian ia bersama dengan teman-temannya yang turut serta menghadiri jamuan itu.

Dirinya, Ikuse Tobio, Cao Cao, Arthur Pendragon, Rock Lee, Asama Miya, dan Souji Okita.

Mereka adalah para pemenang dari turnamen Great Royal yang diadakan oleh Academy Hirozimon, alasan mereka diundang keistana mungkin untuk menerima penghargaan atas usaha mereka memenangkan Turnamen itu, yeah atau setidaknya itulah yang terlihat dipermukaan, alasan sebenarnya kenapa mereka bertujuh diundang adalah karena Vasco Strada ingin menjelaskan kepada keenam Sahabatnya yang lain tentang Rencana skala besar yang sedang Vasco-sama dan dirinya kerjakan...

Awalnya, Vasco Strada mengira jika keenam murid yang merupakan sahabat baik dari Tunangan Cucunya, Namikaze Naruto akan ragu atau mungkin menolak saat ia selesai menjelaskan rincian tentang rencana skala besar itu namun ia salah. Vasco sama sekali tidak melihat keraguan dimata keenam Knight hijau itu, dan Vasco sempat mengulas senyuman tipis saat dia mengingat perjanjiannya dengan Naruto.

Perjanjian dimana salah satunya adalah pemuda itu meminta bahwa teman-temannya yang telah memenangkan Turnamen Great Royal untuk ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana itu, Vaaco sempat menolak karena menurutnya membeberkan Rencana Skala Besar itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus, namun setelah menerima argumen yang menyakinkan dari Naruto, Vasco akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

Tapi, sayangnya meski Vasco mengizinkan ia masih harus melihat kemampuan mereka berenam untuk melihat sejauh mana Vasco bisa mempercayakan Rencana berskala besar itu pada mereka dan hal hasil mereka berenam melakukan Sparring dengan Vasco Strada, namun dipertengah sparring Naruto meminta ijin untuk ikut dalam sparring, dirinya mengatakan jika tanpa dirinya kemampuan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak akan berada pada puncaknya, awalnya Vasco sempat meragukan perkataan Naruto tapi ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya, tepat setelah dirinya masuk kedalam lapangan tanding, udara diarea itu langsung berubah.

Pertarungan yang sebelumnya terasa biasa saja mulai menjadi berat saat Naruto mengambil ahli komando, dan Vasco Strada semakin dibuat terkejut saat Naruto memerintahkan Ikuse Tobio untuk melepas Segel dari [Harta Mulia]-nya dan berkat itu Vasco Strada memberikan Izin penuh kepada Naruto untuk menentukan segalanya, dengan cacatan rencana itu harus berhasil. Dan Naruto menyanggupinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis semua mengingat itu, tanpa ia sadari Arthuria dan Shaga juga ikut tersenyum melihat dirinya. Naruto menghapus senyuman itu dan menatap kearah kedua tunangan itu.

"Jadi Hime, dimana mereka? Dimana yang lain?."

"Ah, jika kau bertanya dimana yang lain maka..."

"Mereka ada disana..."

Naruto terdiam menatap Arthuria yang menunjuk kearah samping, Naruto mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Arthuria dan seketika itu juga Naruto membeku, tepat digaris pengelihatannya saat ini, berdiri Totem Polem yang mengintip dari celah pintu dengan susunan dari yang terbawah: Tobio, Miya, Okita, Arthur, Cao Cao dan Lee. Samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara dari arah mereka.

"Mati! Matilah seratus kali! Naruto!."

"I-Ini memalukan..."

"Ufufu~."

"Ane-ue... Kau sudah dewasa..."

"********"

"Etto, Cao Cao-san, bukankah itu Mantra kutukan?!."

Naruto menatap para sahabat-nya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, perlahan Naruto beranjak dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju pintu itu, melihat kedatangan Naruto yang mengarah menuju mereka, keenam orang itu dengan panik mencoba melarikan diri, namun entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba saja menara Totem Pole itu runtuh dan condong kedepan, mendobrak pintu itu dengan keras.

"Kyaaa!"

"Uwaaa!"

"Lagiiii!?"

Bruuuk!

Naruto terdiam menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang saling tumpang-tindih layaknya karung beras dipasar tradisional, Naruto menajamkan penglihatannya seraya melepaskan aura haus darah yang langsung membuat keenam orang itu menegang dan secara serentak keenam orang itu langsung mengambil posisi Seiza.

"Jadi... Bisakah kalian jelaskan siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk mengintip waktu privatku?."

Terdiam, keenam orang itu terdiam sebelum Lee, Cao Cao, Arthur, Okita dan Miya mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Tobio yang hanya dapat mengumpat karena dikhianati.

"Jadi ini ulahmu lagi, Tobio!?."

"Sialan! Kalian tidak setia kawan!?."

Setelah penghakiman terhadap tersangka Ikuse Tobio berakhir, Naruto, Shaga, Arthuria dan yang lain pergi keruang makan untuk sarapan pagi tentu setelah Naruto, Shaga dan Arthuria membersihkan diri mereka dan memakai pakaian yang sopan.

Dan kini ruang makan yang luar biasa mewah, diatas meja tersusun beranekaragam makanan yang terlihat mengiurkan, dan disana terlihat sudah ada Yang Mulia, Vasco Strada, Yang mulia, Raja Redric, dan Archduke Ulther Pendragon.

Melihat kumpulan VIP itu membuat rasa kegugup hinggap dihati Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao, Lee, dan Okita. Bagi rakyat biasa seperti mereka, berada disatu ruangan dengan Manusia terkuat, Raja kerajaan ini, dan Jendral tertinggi angkatan bersenjata Pendragon adalah sesuatu yang membuat mereka gugup, mereka lebih baik menghadapi Magical Beast Rank Black Gold daripada harus duduk dan sarapan dengan orang seperti mereka!

"Aku merasa ingin lari dari sini..."

"Kalau begitu, pimpin jalannya, Miya."

"Tu-Tunggu kalau kalian mau kabur ajak aku, Miya-san, Taichou-san..."

"*******"

"Dakara... Cao Cao-san! Sebenarnya kau berniat mengutuk siapa!."

Mereka melakukan percakapan itu dengan suara pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Namun Naruto yang dapat mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas, saat ini penampilan Naruto dan yang lain mengenakan seragam hitam bergaris emas dibeberapa bagian khas Academy Hirozimon, hanya Arthuria dan Shaga saja yang mengenakan gaun mewah yang mencolok mata, hal ini dimaksudkan sebagai tanda jika mereka menerima undangan sebagai seorang murid Academy.

"Ah, kalian sudah datang... Silahkan duduk, dan kita sarapan bersama-sama..."

Yang mengatakan itu dengan suara penuh kebijaksanaan adalah Yang Mulia, Raja Redric, mendengar suara itu entah kenapa rasa gugup dari Tobio, Cao Cao, Lee, Miya dan Okita langsung lenyap entah kemana. Mereka dengan pelan duduk dikursi mereka, melihat semua telah berkumpul Yang Mulia, Vasco selaku orang yang mengundang mereka menepuk tangannya dan berkata.

"Ya, selamat makan..."

[[[Selamat makan]]]

Setelah mengatakan itu, sarapan pun dimulai, para kalangan bangsawan(Vasco, Redric, Ulther, Shaga, Arthuria, Arthur dan Naruto), menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang berbeda dengan Tobio, Miya, Okita, Lee dan Cao Cao yang nampak kesulitan menikmati sarapan mereka hingga Maid yang berdiri dibelakang mereka memberikan bantuan pada mereka. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian sarapan itu selesai.

'Aku tidak dapat menikmatinya sama sekali...'

Tobio tersenyum pahit selagi ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet yang ada didekatnya, meletakannya kembali dan menatap datar kearah Naruto yang juga menatapnya, keduanya saling tatap sebelum Naruto mengangguk paham.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia menoleh dan meatap kearah Yang Mulia, Vasco yang sedang menikmati segelas jus buah.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama... Bolehkah saya meminta waktu anda sebentar?."

"Uhm? Silahkan, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku... Cucu menantu-dono?."

Tanya Vasco selagi ia meletakan gelas itu keatas meja dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis diwajah mudanya, Naruto terdiam sejenak dan melirik kearah sahabatnya yang lain, dan mereka mengangguk serempak, melihat itu Naruto mengangguk kecil dan kembali menatap kearah Yang Mulia, Vasco dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku ingin anda untuk menjadi perantara kami dengan Academy Horizimon..."

Ucap Naruto serius, Yang Mulia, Vasco menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung."Perantara ya? Dalam hal apa? Tergantung dari permintaanmu aku bisa mempertimbangkannya, Cucu Menantu-dono."ucap Vasco tanpa melepaskan senyuman diwajahnya. Melihat lampu hijau itu, Naruto tersenyum tipis-, tidak lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai kecil.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya permintaan kecil dari kami bertujuh... Anda bahkan dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikan ini..."

"Ya jika kau berkata seperti itu maka, aku rasa itu sesuatu yang dapat aku lakukan, jadi apa permintaanmu itu, Cucu menantu-dono..."

"Aku-, tidak, kami ingin anda mengajukan surat pengajuan ijin berlibur untuk kami bertujuh selama sepuluh hari terhitung dari besok..."

Hening...

Tidak satupun dari mereka yang ada disana yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, Vasco terdiam dan menatap datar Naruto, ia menyandarkan sikunya dan meletakan sikunya diatas meja dan menaruh dagunya diatas punggung tangannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Meminta ijin selama sepuluh hari... Cucu menantu-dono, apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan, kenapa kau berencana mengambil liburan selama itu, apa kau hendak melakukan sesuatu?."

Tanya Vasco menyelidik, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia menatap langsung kearah mata Vasco Strada tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Aku dan Yang lain berniat berlatih untuk menambah kekuatan kami, jujur saja dengan kemampuan kami yang sekarang, Rencana yang kita susun tidak akan berjalan dengan baik dan berpotensi gagal..."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Menantu-dono, menurut pengamatanku, kekuatan kalian sudah sangat jauh melampaui anak usia kalian, dan kau ingin bertambah kuat lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan..."

"Redric diamlah sebentar, dia belum mengatakan semuanya."

Tegur halus Vasco yang langsung dibalas anggukan kecil dari Raja Redric, Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti yang dikatakan, Heika. Kekuatan kami memang jauh diatas kemampuan murid seusia kami, tapi perbandingan itu hanya untuk sesama Ras Human, lalu bagaimana jika kami dibandingkan dengan Ras lain?."

Ucap Naruto membuat ruangan kembali hening selama beberapa saat sampai Ulther Pendragon, mengelus janggut putihnya dan mengangguk saat ia memahami sesuatu.

"Begitu, jika kita membandingkan kalian dengan Ras lain maka kemampuan kalian berada dibawah mereka..."

"Tepat sekali, meski kami yakin kami tidak akan kalah oleh Ras lain yang berasal dari kalangan biasa tapi saat menghadapi kalangan elit kami hanya akan dihajar habis-habisan, mungkin kami dapat bertahan saat kami bersama tapi saat kami menghadapi situasi dimana kami terpaksa terpencar maka... Kalian tahu sendiri kelanjutannya."

Percaya atau tidak tapi meski keempat Ras telah setuju untuk tidak saling menginvasi Daerah lain setelah mereka mengikarkan perjanjian [Magna Carta] namun kebencian dan anggapan jika ras mereka lebih superior dari Ras lain masih tertanam kuat didalam ideologi mereka, dan jika mereka bertujuh masuk kedaerah ras lain maka mereka akan menerima diskriminasi yang mungkin jauh lebih buruk daripada diskriminasi antara sesama. Mereka menyadari hal itu dan diam. Naruto melanjutkan.

"Karena itulah aku dan yang lain berencana meningkatkan kemampuan kami agar setidaknya, kami dapat mengalahkan mereka saat bertarung satu lawan satu..."

"Baiklah aku mengerti garis besarnya, tapi apa aku masih ada satu pertanyaan untukmu, Cucu Menantu-dono."

"Ya, silahkan tanyakan saja, Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama..."

"Tidak peduli sekeras apapun kalian berlatih, kalian tidak akan dapat mencapai level kalangan elit Ras lain, apalagi kalian berencana berlatih hanya selama sepuluh hari, tidak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkan itu mustahil, Cucu Menantu-dono."

Ucap Vasco dengan datar, Naruto terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca oleh siapapun, Shaga dan Arthuria menatap khawatir melihat tunangan mereka yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Naru-,"

Shaga yang baru saja hendak memanggil tunangannya itu karena khawatir terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah seringai kejam yang terpatri diwajah tunangannya itu, Naruto secara perlahan membuka sarung tangan hitam yang menutupi kedua tangannya, dan terlihatlah punggung tangan dengan lambang hewan buas berkepala tiga berwarna hitam pekat disana, Naruto dengan pelan menyentuh [Dimension Ring] tingkat rendah yang tersemat manis dijari tengahnya, dan dari sana muncul sebuah gulungan yang langsung ditangkap oleh Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto meletakan gulungan itu diatas meja.

"Biasanya, untuk mencapai level yang setara dengan kalangan elit ras lain membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar, paling cepat dibutuhkan waktu setahun bagi kami untuk bisa mencapai level kalangan elit itu, dan bahkan jika kami berlatih tanpa henti sampai kami muntah darah, kami hanya dapat memotong waktu perlatihan hanya sampai setengah tahun... Tapi..."

Naruto perlahan membuka gulungan kusam itu dan membiarkan semua melihat apa yang ada digulungan itu, dan secara bertahap ekspresi semua orang berubah menjadi terkejut, Naruto mengabaikan hal itu dan kembali melanjutkan.

"... Jika kami berlatih ditempat dimana [Urat Mana] bersemayam maka proses itu akan terpangkas dengan sangat cepat hingga hanya memerlukan waktu tak kurang dari seminggu... Dan tempat dimana banyak [Urat Mana] bersemayan adalah Dungeon..."

Dan secara bertahap ekspresi para Knight muda itu berubah menjadi gelap. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"dan, beruntungnya dikerajaan ini bersemayam Dungeon yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun... Dungeon hitam, [Black Malar]..."

And Cut~

Ya, Hallo-Ha! Jumpa lagi dengan Author yang suka ngilang macam Assassin kurang kerjaan, Phantom atau Chronos, atau Rose atau ya terserahlah.

Aku kembali setelah menerima petuah suci setelah melakukan tapa berata didalam GoA yang disebut rumah, setelah merenung, dan mondar-mandir macam orang kebingungan akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan Prolog dari lanjutan The Worst One!? Banzai to me!?... Krik... Krik... Krik...

Tersenyum kecut...

Ya, lupakan itu untuk kedepannya aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk mengupdatenya dengan kecepatan tinggi, meski aku tidak yakin, tapi karena moodku sedang datang berkunjung aku akan mengetik semampuku, dan ya berdoalah supaya aku dapat menyelesaikan Arc Dungeon ini...

Chapter depan ada sedikit Kyakya-ufufufu dengan para Heroine dific ini~ nantikan saja, umu... Banyak yang ingin kusampaikan tapi apalah daya waktu tak mungkinkan, maksud hati ini mengenggam gunung tapi takut digaplok sama yang punya...

Baiklah, semua telah kucurahkan, dan saatnya saya undur diri... Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya... Jaa ne!?

Phantom Out!


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan istana Kerajaan Alvarez, Raja Redric melebarkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dari Calon Menantu-nya itu.

Dungeon, sebuah tempat yang dibangun oleh orang-orang zaman kuno sebagai tempat untuk menyimpan segala barang berharga yang mereka miliki, mereka melakukan itu untuk melindungi barang berharga mereka agar tidak disalah gunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dengan tempat yang dibangun dengan sistem pertahanan tingkat tinggi, juga para Magical Beast dan Makhluk Summoning yang menjaga tempat itu, sudah dapat dipastikan jika untuk mendapatkan harta berharga dari dalam Dungeon dibutuhkan usaha yang tidak sedikit.

Namun jika mereka berhasil mendapatkan harta yang tersimpan didalam Dungeon maka hasil yang didapatkan sepadan dengan usaha yang dikeluarkan, belum lagi jika kerajaan mendapat pengetahuan dan senjata kuno yang tersimpan didalam Dungeon maka dapat dipastikan bahwa kerajaan akan berkembang pesat, namun disitulah letak masalahnya.

Kerajaan akan semakin berkembang dengan memanfaatkan harta berharga, pengetahuan kuno yang sudah punah dan senjata magis yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, dengan semua godaan itu, jika kerajaan lain sampai tahu bahwa sebuah Dungeon muncul diwilayah kerajaan manusia maka itu bisa membuat kerajaan lain menuntut pembagian hak atas Dungeon yang muncul, dan jika mereka tidak mendapatkan hak mereka maka ketiga kerajaan akan menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dan memusnahkan Kerajaan Alvarez...

"Ini bom waktu..."

Raja Redric bergumam pelan dengan wajah pucat pasi menyadari bahaya dari Dungeon yang muncul diwilayah kerajaannya, ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi ini, jika tidak maka kemungkinan terburuk yang berada dipikirannya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Bom waktu? Apa yang anda katakan, Yang Mulia? "

Raja Redric yang sedang memijat pelipisnya yang bersenyut nyeri mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kearah Ulther yang melempar pertanyaan padanya. Raja Redric menghela nafas lelah lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi dan Raja Redric menceritakan pemikirannya tentang Dungeon yang berada diwilayah Kerajaan Alvarez, dan sama halnya dengan Raja Redric, semua orang yang mendengarnya menjadi pucat pasi, nampaknya mereka mengkhawatirkan hal yang sama, hanya Anggota Club penelitian alam dan Vasco Strada saja yang terlihat tenang.

Vasco Strada menatap datar kearah Naruto yang juga menatap datar kearahnya."Cucu menantu-dono, apa informasi yang kau katakan tadi benar? Ada Dungeon diwilayah kerajaan ini?."Tanya Vasco dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Faktanya ada satu Dungeon tersegel diwilayah kerajaan ini, dan itu berada diwilayah paling utara kerajaan ini, lebih tepatnya diwilayah pesisir pantai, Kota [Luxurious]."

"[Luxurious]... Kah." Vasco Strada bergumam pelan selagi ia mencubit dagunya dan berpikir sejenak, entah ini sebuah kebetulan atau hasil rencana para dewa, Luxurious adalah tempat Resort terkenal dengan sajian pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah dengan tambahan air laut yang sangat jernih membuat tempat itu terkenal sebagai tempat bersantai para bangsawan kalangan atas dan rencananya ditempat itu jugalah Raja Redric berniat untuk... Vasco tersenyum kecil sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku masih meragukan tentang keberadaan Dungeon yang kau katakan tadi, Cucu Menantu-dono, tapi aku tahu kau bukanlah type orang yang akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti omong kosong..."

"Jadi, apa keputusan anda, Yang Mulia, Vasco-sama?."

Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman kecil terpatri diwajahnya, Vasco tersenyum melihat ekspresi itu, itu adalah ekspresi yang seseorang yang yakin permintaannya tidak akan ditolak."Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi perantara untuk kalian, aku akan mengirim surat pengajuan ijin libur kalian pada academy, dan aku juga akan memastikan ekspedisi kalian mendapat dukungan penuh dari Kerajaan..."ucap Vasco membuat senyuman senang mengembang diwajah para anggota Club Penelitian Alam, namun sesaat kemudian senyuman itu luntur saat Vasco mengatakan 'tapi' dengan satu jari teracung keatas.

"... Aku ingin kalian berjanji satu hal padaku-, Tidak... Pada kami..."

Para anggota Club Penelitian Alam terdiam dan menatap datar kearah Vasco Strada yang sedang memasang senyuman tipis diwajah remajanya. Naruto menatap Vasco Strada sejenak sebelum ia bertanya.

"Dan, apa itu, Yang Mulia?."

Tanya Naruto membuat senyuman tipis Vasco strada berkembang"Aku ingin kalian berjanji bahwa kalian akan kembali dengan selamat... Apa kalian bisa berjanji pada kami, Cucu Menantu-dono dan teman-temannya?."tanya Vasco, Naruto dan yang lain terdiam mendengar hal itu sebelum dengan kompak mereka bangkit dan menepuk dada mereka dengan keras dimana lambang Agung kerajaan Alvarez tercetak disana.

[[[[[[[Ha'i! Kami berjanji!?]]]]]]]

-change scene-

Dikamar yang luasnya keterlaluan dengan funiteru kelas atas yang menghiasi tempat itu terlihat Namikazs Naruto tengah duduk disofa empuk selagi pandangannya terarah pada buku yang ada ditangannya, saat ini Naruto sedang berada disalah kamar tamu istana yang biasa digunakan oleh tamu penting untuk menginap.

Naruto membaca buku yang berisikan informasi tentang kemunculan dungeon dimasa lalu dan seperti apa tempat yang bernama dungeon itu, ia membaca dengan serius kalimat demi kalimat, membalik halaman selanjutnya dan membaca lagi dengan serius, Naruto terus melakukan hal itu sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban dibahu kanannya, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh kesamping dan tepat digaris penglihatannya ia melihat seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil dengan surai hitam berkilauan layaknya langit malam, iris abu-abu dengan sedikit perak yang terlihat hampa, dan wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan keimutan yang melewati angka maks!

Naruto mengenali perempuan ini, karena bagaimana-pun ia adalah salah satu makhluk yang menghuni tubuhnya, [The Infinite Magic of Solomon Book], Ophis. Ophis menatap dibaca oleh Naruto dengan tatapan hampa seperti biasa.

"Dungeon ya... Sepertinya kau serius ingin menjelajahi tempat itu, ya... Master."

Ucap Ophis sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar, Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya begitulah, Ophis. Aku ingin bertambah kuat karena saat ini situasiku mengharuskan ku untuk menjadi semakin kuat..."

"Begitu, para bangsawan itu mulai bergerak ya..."

Naruto tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk pelan membenarkan perkataan Ophis. Setelah ia memenangkan Turnamen Great Royal dengan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke dalam duel resmi, Naruto mulai menjadi pusat perhatian... Beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya saat ia berada diruang pemulihan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dia derita saat bertarung sengit dengan Uchiha Sssuke para Bangsawan kalangan atas mulai bergerak mendekatinya, hampir setiap hari Naruto menerima surat yang berisikan kalimat ucapan selamat, pujian dan sanjungan berlebihan bahkan terkesan menjijikan dari para bangsawan yang ditunjukan untuknya... Beberapa surat yang lain bahkan berisi pertanyaan yang menanyakan perihal kapan ia sembuh dari cideranya sebab mereka berniat menyesuaikan hari kesembuhannya dengan acara minum teh yang biasa diadakan para bangsawan kalangan atas, mereka bermaksud untuk mengundang dirinya saat ia keluar dari ruang pemulihan...

"Mereka tidak menyembunyikan niatan mereka yang sebenarnya, para bangsawan itu..."

Naruto memasang ekspresi sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian itu, apa para bangsawan itu tidak punya urat malu, mengundang orang yang pernah dipandang rendah oleh mereka, apa kepala mereka terhantam dinding beton hingga mereka melupakan perilaku semena-mena pada Clan-nya? Apa mereka tidak sadar jika tindakan mereka yang membatasi kegiatan jual beli dan bahkan menjatuhkan harga barang yang dijual oleh Clan Namikaze hanya akan membuat Clan Namikaze mati secara perlahan-lahan!? Apa mereka lupa akan fakta itu!? Naruto mengeratkan tangannya membuat buku ditangannya lecek, amarahnya jadi meningkat hanya dengan mengingat hal itu namun saat amarah itu siap meledak Ophis dengan lembut memeluk Naruto dari belakang, ia mengeratkan pelukannya berharap dengan begitu amarah masternya akan mereda dan nampaknya itu mulai berhasil, perlahan tubuh Naruto yang menegang mulai rileks kembali, rasa amarah yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan mulai tergantikan oleh ketenangan yang aneh. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukan Ophis dan secara perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tangan Ophis.

"Bagaimana, apa Master sudah merasa tenang?."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ophis, Diva pertamanya yang tak pernah ada bosan-bosannya mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai pelayan pertama dan tersetianya itu, Naruto menarik nafas tipis dan melepaskan pelukan Ophis, dengan perlahan Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menepuk kepala Ophis dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, Ophis berkatmu, aku bisa tenang..."

"Sudah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Masternya..."

Naruto terkekeh melihat Ophis yang mendeklarasikan dirinya dengan penuh percaya diri, Ophis bahkan membusungkan dadanya yang mungil itu dengan bangga meski ekspresinya tetap datar... Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menepuk surai hitam itu sekali lagi sebelum ia mengambil buku tentang dungeon yang tadi ia baca, mengalirkan Mana miliknya kedalam buku dan dalam sekejap buku itu berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan terserap kedalam tubuh Ophis.

"Master... Tentang para Bangsawan itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?."

"Ya, untuk saat ini, aku akan melihat pergerakan mereka, aku sudah meminta Crow dan Yuri untuk merekrut anggota baru yang menurut mereka layak untuk menambah [Special Unit], aku juga memerintahkan [Tim Taka] yang beranggotakan orang-orang dengan kemampuan pelacak dan pengumpulan informasi terbaik di Divisi [Anbu] untuk memata-matai pergerakan Clan lain, dan aku telah mengirim Narberal Gamma, Solution Epsilon, Lupusregina Beta dan Entoma Vasilissa Beta untuk mengatasi masalah diperbatasan..."

"Memukul sebelum dipukul ya..."

Ophis bergumam pelan, Masternya selalu memperhitungkan setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dimasa depan, seperti sekarang ini, setelah Naruto menghapus bakat dari Uzumaki Menma, Heir selanjutnya dari Clan Uzumaki itu, perselisihan antara Clan Uzumaki dengan Clan Namikaze semakin memanas, Clan Uzumaki nampak tak terima atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada Heir mereka dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban, dan akibatnya konflik diperbatasan menjadi semakin memanas, namun Naruto yakin jika Clan Uzumaki tidak akan mampu mengusik Clan Namikaze selama [Pleaides] menjaga daerah perbatasan. Naruto menyeringai kecil saat ia menghitung anak ayam yang belum menetas*

"Master, Wajahmu! Wajahmu!."

"Ah, maafkan aku..."

-Change Scene-

Setelah bertukar obrolan dengan Ophis, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya berjalan-jalan menjelajahi Istana, melangkah disepanjang lorong yang sunyi sambil sesekali menyapa Maid yang sedang membersihkan lorong, Naruto sedikit menaikan alisnya saat melihat Maid yang ia sapa bersemu merah dan mengalihkan pandangannya tidak berani menatap dirinya, apa ini, apa dirinya dibenci!?.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecut dan melanjutkan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan selama beberapa saat sampai ia berhenti ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan indah dari taman istana yang cukup luas, Naruto dibuat terpukau oleh bunga-bunga beraneka warna yang tumbuh subur ditaman istana, ia menganggumi taman itu sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada dua figur cantik yang sedang menikmati waktu minum teh mereka disebuah bangunan Gazebo yang biasa dipakai untuk tempat bersantai menikmati keindahan pemandangan selagi menghindari teriknya sinar matahari siang, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan itu, ia menyipitkan matanya... Bukankah mereka...

"Arthuria dan Shaga? Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?."

Yap, yang sedang menikmati waktu minum teh itu adalah kedua tunangan Naruto, Arthuria Pendragon dan Ayame Alvarez Shaga, Naruto menatap kedua perempuan itu sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyapa mereka berdua...

"Yo, Shaga, Arthuria..."

Mendengar nama mereka dipanggil dengan pelan mereka berdua menoleh kesamping dan tepat digaris penglihatan mereka terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan seraya melambaikan tangan kearah mereka dengan senyuman tipis terpatri diwajah. Melihat Naruto datang mendekati mereka, Shaga dan Arthuria melambaikan tangan mereka bermaksud menyapa balik Naruto.

"Apa boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian?."

"Silahkan saja... Kami tidak keberatan..."

"Ya, silahkan duduk, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan menjatuhkan pantatnya keatas kursi, Maid yang bertugas menyajikan teh dengan tanggap menuangkan teh keatas cangkir teh, aroma dari teh perlahan menguar ditempat itu membawa ketenangan bagi siapapun yang menghirup aromanya, Maid itu menyerahkan teh yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit uap putih pada Naruto yang menerima dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, mengucapkan terimakasih pada Maid itu dan perlahan menyesap rasa teh itu...

Rasa dari teh herbal yang menenangkan memenuhi indra pengecap Naruto, ia sedikit mendesah merasakan raaa teh herbal yang memanjakan, teh kualitas atas memang berbeda, dikehidupan yang sebelumnya Naruto pernah mencoba teh kualitas atas dan rasa teh ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan teh yang ia minum didunia sebelumnya.

Naruto menjauhkan cangkir dari mulutnya dan meletakan teh itu diatas piring teh dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menatap kearah Shaga dan Arthuria yang untuk beberapa alasan menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip.

"Hime, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, sampai kalian menatapku seperti itu?."

Tanya Naruto membuat kedua perempuan bersurai pirang itu sedikit tersentak sebelum mereka tersipu malu saat ketahuan memandangi wajah Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Ti-Tidak ada, kami hanya penasaran ada apa gerangan kau menenui kami, Naruto-kun..."

"Y-Ya, bukankah saat ini kau sedang sibuk mengurusi keperluan untuk Ekspedisi 'itu'?."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengaruk pipinya yang tak gatal tanda ia sedang gugup."Ya, bagaimana mengatakannya... Masalah keperluan untuk Ekspedisi telah dikerjakan oleh yang lain, entah kenapa setelah pembicaraan tentang masalah 'itu' selesai, mereka langsung datang ketempatku dan meminta daftar keperluan yang harus diurus..."Naruto mengatakan itu dengan senyuman kecut yang terpatri diwajahnya, ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat teman-temannya datang ketempatnya dan meminta daftar keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk ekspedisi penaklukan Dungeon, mereka dengan sedikit memaksa meminta agar mereka saja yang mengurus keperluan untuk penaklukan Dungeon, awalnya Naruto berniat untuk menolak karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya dan berniat mengurusnya sendiri namun ia dibungkam oleh teman-temannya yang mengatakan...

[Diam dan biarkan kami yang mengurusnya!]

[Apa kau pikir kami bisa bersantai dikamar semegah itu?!]

[Maaf saja, Naruto-san tapi bagi kami berdiam diri dikamar seluas itu hanya akan membuat kesehatan mental kami terganggu!]

[Be-Benar apa yang dikatakan Cao Cao-san, a-aku tidak suka dengan keheningan kamar itu, a-aku merasa se-seperti aku ditelan dalam keheningan, dan aku tidak suka itu... Uuu~.]

[Naruto-san, tolong biarkan kami yang melakukannya..]

[Ya, serahkan pada kami...]

Naruto tersenyum kecut mengingat teman-temannya yang nampak tak nyaman dengan suasana istana yang megah, meski mereka nampak tidak masalah dengan suasana academy yang tak kalah megah dari istana namun mereka merasa tak nyaman saat mendapatkan perlakuan khusus layaknya bangsawan, meski Arthur merupakan pengecualian sih. Naruto menghapus senyuman diwajahnya dan menatap Shaga dan Arthuria yang untuk beberapa alasan memasang senyuman bermasalah.

"Aku entah kenapa merasa tak enak dengan Ikuse-san dan yang lain..."

"Kami seperti tuan rumah yang buruk karena membiarkan tamu kami merasa tak nyaman..."

"Ah, tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana mewah yang mereka dapatkan, lagipula aku yakin saat sedang berkeliaran dan bersenang-senang dikota..."

Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman tipis sebelum ia mengambil cangkir tehnya, Shaga dan Arthuria yang mendengar perkataan Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum mereka berdua mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Aku harap mereka bisa menikmati waktu mereka dikota nanti..."

"Aku rasa, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal itu, Shaga-hime. Seperti kataku sebelumnya saat ini mereka mungkin sedang bersenang-senang dikota, khususnya untuk Tobio dan Miya-san, serta Arthur dan Okita, aku yakin saat ini mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka..."

Ucap Naruto seraya mengulas senyuman misterius yang membuat Shaga dan Arthuria menaikan alis mereka dengan bingung.

-change scene-

Didistrik kota bagian selatan, terlihat Ikuse Tobio dan Asma Miya sedang berjalan dijalan setapak yang dilalui para pejalan kaki, kedua pemuda-pemudi itu berjalan menyusuri jalan didisrik selatan untuk mencari keperluan yang harus mereka beli...

Miya yang memegang daftar keperluan yang harus mereka beli memimpin jalan sementara Tobio mengikuti dari belakang dengan wajah bosan.

Keduanya terus berjalan sampai mereka berhenti tepat didepan bangunan megah bercat merah dengan papan nama [Toko Herbal Rubah Merah] yang tergantung tepat disebelah atas pintu, Miya menatap nama papan toko itu dan menyamakannya dengan yang ada Note List miliknya, setelah yakin sama Miya dan Tobio bergegas masuk kedalam.

Sesampainya didalam Miya dan Tobio dibuat terpukau oleh keindahan interior dan dekorasi yang ada didalam toko, meski desain interiornya tidak sebagus dan semewah Istana kerajaan tapi interior dan dekorasi tempat ini meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi mereka yang pernah mengunjungi toko ini.

Setelah puas melihat interior dan dekorasi toko, Miya bergegas menuju meja resepsonis dengan Tobio yang berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang di [Toko Herbal Rubah Merah] Senju, apa ini pertama kalinya anda datang ke toko ini?"

Seorang Onee-san yang terlihat menarik bertanya dengan sopan, Miya mengeleng pelan."ya kami baru pertama kali datang ketempat ini."ucap Miya dengan anggun dan sopan hingga membuat orang lain tidak akan percaya jika Miya berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata, Onee-san resepsonis itu tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah anda memiliki sesuatu untuk membuktikan status sosial anda..."

Ucap Petugas Resepsonis itu, Miya mengangguk pelan dan merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan medali perak yang disana terukir lambang dari Clan Senju, Miya menyerahkan medali perak itu kepada Petugas resepsonis yang menerimanya dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih, saya akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu..."

Ucap petugas resepsonis dengan ramah sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memeriksa Medali perak itu, namun saat ia melihat lambang yang terukir diatasnya Petugas Resepsonis melebarkan sedikit pandangannya, ia memasang ekspresi ragu sesaat sebelum ia kembali menatap Miya dan dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mohon Maaf, silahkan tunggu sebentar!."

Setelah mengatakan itu, petugas resepsonis langsung bergegas menuju pintu belakang, Miya dan Tobio melihat tingkah petugas resepsonis itu dengan bingung, keduanya saling bertukar pandang sejenak sebelum mereka mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Cukup lama Miya dan Tobio kenunggu sampai tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari masuk keindra pendengara Miya dan Tobio, keduanya dengan kompak menoleh keasal suara dan mereka berdua melihat seorang pria setengah baya berpenampilan layaknya seorang bangsawan kalangan atas, pria itu terlihat berkeringat dan nafasnya sedikit memburu, seperti dialah yang membuat suara gaduh barusan.

Pria itu mengatur nafasnya dan membenarkan sedikit penampilan yang sedikit acak-acakan, setelah ia yakin oenampilannya telah rapi, pria paruh baya itu berdehem sejenak sebelum ia memasang senyuman seorang pembisnis profesional.

"Maaf karena membuat kalian berdua menunggu, perkenalkan namaku Senju Itoshi, aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab pada bisnis toko ini, silahkan ikuti saya, Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama..."

Pria yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Senju Itoshi berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak disamping meja resepsonis, Miya dan Tobio saling melirik satu sama lain dengan bingung sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria itu. Setelah mengikuti pria itu, Miya dan Tobio sampai diruangan khusus yang dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk tamu penting. Pria tua itu, Itoshi-san mempersilahkan Miya dan Tobio untuk duduk disofa empuk yang ada diruangan itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama... Tolong buat diri anda senyaman mungkin..."

Ucap Itoshi dengan ramah, ia memerintahkan Maid yang berdiri disudut ruangan untuk menyajikan teh untuk Miya dan Tobio yang sejak tadi nemasang ekspresi datar namun jika dilihat lebih teliti keringat dingin meluncur mulus dipelipis keduanya...

"Silahkan dinikmati tehnya..."

"Terimakasih..."

"Hn... Makasih..."

Miya mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesapnya dengan sopan sementara Tobio menikmati tehnya dengan ekspresi tak peduli, setelah membiarkan rasa nikmat dari teh memanjakan mulut mereka, Itoshi langsung memulai percakapan.

"Jadi, apa yang dapat saya bantu untuk kalian, Ojou-sama, Ouji-sama?."

"Kedatangan kami kesini hanya ingin membeli beberapa tanaman herbal dengan kualitas terbaik..."

"Anda tenang saja, Keluarga Senju sudah terkenal dengan bisnis tanaman herbalnya, saya jamin anda tidak akan kecewa dengan kualitas tanaman herbal kami..."

"Ara, senang mendengarnya, kalau begitu..."Miya merogoh saku seragamnya dan mengeluarkan daftar keperluan tanaman herbal yang harus ia beli, Miya menyerahkan daftar itu kepada Itoshi yang menerimanya dengan sopan, Itoshi menaikan sedikit kacamatanya dan menatap daftar yang ada ditangannya, ia membaca kata-kata yang ada disana sebelum ia mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti, kami memiliki semua tanaman herbal yang anda minta, kira-kira berapa banyak jumlah yang anda perlukan, Ojou-sama?."

"Kami memerlukan masing-masing dari mereka seratus buah, kami juga membutuhkan pot obat kualitas terbaik dan serbuk [Stabilizer] sebanyak 100kg, apa kalian bisa menyediakannya?."

"Sera-!?, Ah, maafkan aku... Ehem, kami memiliki semua pesanan anda tapi kami memerlukan sedikit waktu untuk menyiapkannya, apa itu tidak masalah?."

"Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyiapkan semuanya?."

"Siang nanti semua akan selesai disiapkan..."

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu, kami mengandalkanmu..."

"Terimakasih, lalu tentang pembayarannya-,"

Sebelum Itoshi dapat menyelesaikan perkataanya, Tobio yang sejak tadi memperhatikan arah pembicaraan langsung merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kartu seukuran kartu tanda pengenal dengan warna purple indah yang memantulkan cahaya, Tobio menaruh kartu purple itu keatas meja.

"Kami akan membayar semuanya menggunakan ini..."

"P-P-P=Purple Card!?."Itoshi berseru terkejut! Ia terkejut bukan tanpa alasan sebab tepat didepannya saat ini terpampang [Purple Card]! Card langka yang memiliki nilai setara dengan satu juta coin emas itu berada tepat didepannya! Ini adalah kartu langka yang hanya dikeluarkan secara khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan!? Tobio menatap datar Itoshi yang terkejut.

"Jadi... Apa kami bisa melakukan pembayaran dengan ini?."

Ulang Tobio membuat Itoshi tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan mengangguk kaku."Y-Ya, anda bisa melakukannya... Mo-Mohon tunggu sebentar..."Itoshi dengan perlahan mengambil [Purple Card] itu dan bergegas menuju petugas Resepsonis yang ada didepan.

"Tu-Tuan! Bukankah ini [Purple Card] yang legendaris itu!?."

"Kecilkan suaramu! Kau akan menganggu Tuan dan Nyonya yang ada didalam!?."

Miya dan Tobio yang berada didalam ruangan terdiam mendengar suara gaduh dibelakang mereka, tidak ada satupun dari Miya maupun Tobio yang mengeluarkan suara menyebabkan ruangan itu dipenuhi suasana hening yang aneh... Cukup lama keduanya terdiam sampai akhinya Tobio membuka suara memecah keheningan itu.

"Nee, Miya..."

"Uhm, apa?."

"Melihat reaksi mereka, mungkinkah kita baru saja membawa sesuatu yang menakjubkan?."

"Tobio, kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku katakan..."

Miya menghela nafas seraya memijat pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri, seperti yang diharapkan dari benda pemberian keluarga kerajaan, gak ada yang wajar semua, sebelumnya Medali Perak yang diberikan Naruto kepada mereka berdua dapat membuat Orang yang merupakan pemimpin toko ini memperlakukan mereka layaknya seorang bangsawan, dan sekarang [Purple Card] yang diberikan oleh Raja Redric? Hah~ ini tidak baik untuk akal sehat mereka...

-Time Skip

Hari perlahan mulai sore, dan saat ini suasana ibukota mulai berangsur-angsur sepi, di air mancur besar yang terletak dipusat ibukota, terlihat Tobio tengah duduk dibangku panjang dengan wajah lelah yang terukir diwajahnya, disebelahnya Miya juga bernasib sama sepertinya.

"Aku, entah mengapa merasa lelah untuk beberapa alasan..."

"Aku juga... Hah~, ternyata diperlakukan layaknya bangsawan itu membuatku merasa tak nyaman..."

Miya menghela nafas selagi iris cokelat miliknya menatap kearah langit sore yang cukup indah, Tobio mengangguk lemas. Mereka sekarang paham bahwa menjadi bangsawan itu merepotkan, tata krama dimeja makan, sopan santun ketika berbicara, dan etika lainnya yang menyusahkan, mereka berdua sekarang bersyukur telah terlahir sebagai seorang rakyat biasa. Miya dan Tobio bertukar pandangan sejenak sebelum mereka tertawa kecil.

"Ah~ aku senang bisa hidup sebagai orang biasa yang tak terikat peraturan yang rumit itu..."

"Ufufu~ kebebasan merupakan sesuatu yang mahal dan aku senang aku memilikinya..."

Kedua pemuda itu saling tertawa dengan akrab hingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana menatap keduanya dengan tatapan hangat, menurut pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang Miya dan Tobio terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenang-senang menghabisi waktu bersama, Miya dan Tobio terus tertawa sampai entah siapa yang memulainya, tangan mereka yang sebelumnya terpisah beberapa inchi perlahan tapi pasti kian mendekat dan entah setan mana yang menggoda, keduanya menautkan tangan mereka...

"Tobio..."

Entah karena suasana yang mulai mendukung atau karena hal lain, Miya perlahan memejamkan matanya dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya, melihat hal itu entah setan mana lagi yang menggoda Tobio hingga ia ikut memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

"Taichou, Fuku Taichou..."

Mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil mereka, keduanya langsung tersadar dan dengan panik menjauhkan wajah mereka, keduanya nampak malu setelah sadar jika sedikit lagi mereka hampir saja, b-be-berciuman...

Blush!

Wajah keduanya langsung memerah padam menyadari bahwa mereka hampir melakukan tindakan tak senonoh didepan umum, Cao Cao, yang tadi memanggil keduanya dibuat terdiam saat melihat Tobio dan Miya mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain dengan wajah merah tersipu malu...

"Aku... Tidak pernah menyangka, Taichou... Kupikir kita berada dipihak yang sama saat kita memiliki rasa benci yang sama pada Naruto-san, tapi lihatlah apa yang aku dapatkan disini... Kalian barusan tadi hampir saja ber-,"

Sring!

Cao Cao tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya sebab saat ini sebilah pedang tengah menempel tepat dilehernya, sensasi dingin dari mata pedang membuat sekujur tubuh Cao Cao menjadi kaku, dengan takut Cao .kearah sih pelaku yang tak lain adalah Miya, wajah Cao Cao langsung kehilangan rona sehat saat melihat Moya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menjanjikan kematian bagi siapapun yang menentangnya, tak lupa Aura intimidasi kuat menyeruak dari tubuh Miya.

"Kau lanjutkan ucapanmu, maka kau akan kehilangan kepalamu, jadi diam dan lupakan apa yang kau lihat hari ini... Mengerti..."

"H-Ha'i!?."

"Bagus..."

Cao Cao menghela nafas lega saat Miya memasuk kembali pedang kesayangannya kedalam sarung dipegangnya, tadi itu hampir saja! Ia hampir saja kehilangan kepalanya!? Miya Fuku Taichou, sungguh mengerikan! Miya tersenyum manis seolah apapun dan kembali duduk disamping Tobio yang untuk beberapa alasan tubuhnya gemetar, nampaknya ia juga menahan malu saat ia memikirkan ia yang hampir saja mencium Miya. Tobio mengeleng pelan menghapus pemikirannya dan menatap datar Cao Cao, meski jika dilihat dengan teliti terdapat merah diwajah tampannya.

"Jika kalian ada disini, maka transaksi kalian berjalan lancar, Cao Cao, Lee..."

"A-Ah, ya begitulah... kami sudah menyelesaikan Transaksi dan berhasil mendapatkan keperluan yang dibutuhkan selama beberapa hari kedepan, meski... Ada sedikit masalah saat kami bernegosiasi..."

Ucap Cao Cao dengan senyuman pahit yang terpatri diwajahnya, Tobio terdiam melihat ekspresi itu sebelum ia menarik nafas dan memasang senyuman kecut.

"Begitu, kalian juga mendapatkan masalah dari barang pemberian Naruto dan Heika ya..."

"Kalian juga?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

Cao Cao dan Tobio terdiam dan bertukar pandangan satu sama lain sebelum mereka menghela nafas lelah dan tersenyum pahit.

"Menjadi seorang Bangsawan, ternyata tidak seindah yang aku kira..."

"Aku setuju denganmu, Cao Cao..."

Kedua pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang membuat Miya menatap mereka dengan mata mengerjap bingung, Miya menatap kedua pemuda itu sejenak sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Lee yang sejak tadi berdiri didekat Cao Cao dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Sebenarnya masalah macam apa yang kalian temui sampai Cao-Cao terlihat kelelahan seperti itu, Lee-san?."

"Ah, ya..."Lee mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kikuk."kami mendapat sedikit Interogasi dari pihak terkait tentang [Purple Card] yang diberikan Heika, hanya itu..."Ucap Lee membuat Miya menaikan satu alisnya dengan bingung.

"Kalian di interogasi?"

"Tch, wanita itu..."Cao Cao berdecih kesal mengingat kembali kejadian ditoko yang mereka kunjungi, wanita itu, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas toko itu menanyakan perihal Medali perak pemberian Naruto dan [Purple Card] dengan tatapan seolah mereka adalah seorang pencuri yang baru saja mencuri bangsawan yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan keluarga kerajaan dan Clan yang berkecimpung didunia perindustrian, Cao Cao mendengus kesal.

"Hanya karena tingkah kami kampungan bukan berarti kami ini orang jahat!? Apa orang itu hanya bisa melihat orang dari penampilan luarnya saja! Bikin kesal!."

"Maa, Maa, Cao Cao-san, sudahlah lupakan saja, lagipula kau sudah membuat dia bungkam saat beradu argumen denganmu bahkan berkat itu kita mendapatkan potongan harga yang cukup banyak, meski kau menolaknya..."

Ucap Lee dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Cao Cap menghela nafas pelan untuk menenangkan emosinya yang sedikit naik, dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan benda panjang yang dilapisi kain putih.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi lain kali akan aku beritahu orang itu jika menilai seseorang dari tampilan luarnya saja hanya akan membuat dirinya menyesal."

Ucap Cao Cao dingin, Miya terdiam melihat itu sebelum ia tersenyum perihatin. "kalian nampak kesusahan ya."ucap Moya dibalas tawa garing dari Lee.

"Begitulah..."

"Heh~ jadi semua sudah berkumpul disini ya?."

Miya, Tobio, Cao Cao dan Lee terdiam mendengar suara yang mereka kenali, dengan pelan mereka berempat menoleh kesamping dan mereka melihat Arthur dan Okita sedang berjalan kearah mereka dengan melambaikan tangan mereka, Cao Cao dan Tobio menyipitkan mata mereka saat mereka melihat wajah Okita yang entah kenapa terlihat agak merah. Cao Cao menatap hal itu sejenak sebelum ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tobio.

"Taichou, salahkah aku jika, aku merasa Okita-san terlihat agak aneh..."

"Tenang saja, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama..."

Miya menatap kedua pemuda yang sedang berbisik-bisik itu dengan tatapan bosan sebelum ia memutuskan memgabaikan mereka dan menyapa Arthur dan Okita.

"Ya, bagaimana apa urusan kalian sudah selesai, Arthur-san, Okita-san?."

Tanya Miya, Arthur tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan."semua berjalan lancar, dengan koneksi yang aku miliki aku berhasil mendapatkan kereta kuda yang akan mengantar kita menuju, kota Pantai, Luxurious, besok pagi..."ucap Arthur, Miya tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

"Aku mengerti lalu..." Miya menoleh kearah Okita yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajah"... Okita-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?."tanya Miya khawatir dibalas gelengen pelan dari Okita.

"Ti-Tidak, Ak-Aku hanya kepanasan saat mencari kereta kuda untuk kita, y-ya hanya itu..."

"Sungguh, ini buruk... Okita-chan duduklah disini, aku akan membelikanmu jus dingin..."

"T-Tidak perlu repot-repot, Miya-san, ak-aku sudah merasa lebih baik..."

"Benarkah?."

"Y-Ya, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

Saat Miya dan Okita sedang bertukar obrolan, Tobio dan Cao Cao memperhatikan dengan curiga, mereka berdua mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Arthur.

"Terkena panas matahari..."

"Terdengar mencurigakan..."

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, memang itulah yang terjadi..."

""meragukan...""

Lee hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi teman seperjuangan ini, sebelum ia menepuk tangannya untuk menangkap perhatian mereka dan berhasil, mereka menatap kearahnya, Lee tersenyum lalu berkata.

"Karena semua sudah menyelesaikan urusannya, bagaimana jika kita kembali keistana dan mengadakan pesta kecil, tentunya dikamar Naruto-san, bagaimana, Kalian setuju?."

[Setuju!]

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan mari pergi! Dan berpesta dengan semangat masa muda!"

[Oouuhh!?]

-Time Skip-

Keesokan harinya, setelah semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan Naruto dan Anggota Club Peneilitian alam telah terpenuhi, kini mereka siap berangkat, didepan halaman Istana terlihat anggota Club penelitian alam tengah sibuk memeriksa barang pribadi mereka, Naruto tak terkecuali, ia memeriksa beberapa barang pribadinya sebelum ia mengangguk puas dan membalik badannya dan menghadap kearah dua tunangan yang sudah sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawair, Naruto menghela nafas melihat mereka berdua sebelum ia tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala mereka dengan lembut.

"Jika kalian mengantarku dengan ekspresi seperti itu, tekadku yang sudah bulat nanti akan menjadi goyah. Hime, aku ingin kalian mengantar kepergianku dengan senyuman diwajah kalian, bukan kesedihan seperti ini..."

"Tapi... Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Shaga, Benar... Tempat yang akan kau tuju adalah tempat yang berbahaya, kami tidak bisa ubtuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sebelum ia tersenyum kecil."aku tahu, tapi ini satu-satunya cara yang harus aku lalui agar kelak aku dapat menyebut diriku sebagai tunangan kalian dengan bangga, kalian tentu juga ingin hal itu terwujud bukan?."tanya Naruto tanpa melepas senyuman dari wajahnya, Shaga dan Arthuria terdiam sebelum mereka menghela nafas pasrah, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman kecil.

"Pada akhirnya apapun yang akan kami katakan, kau akan tetap pergi..."

"Meski kami tahu hal itu, tapi keegoisan kami tetap memaksa kami untuk menghentikanmu, karena itu kau bisa pergi, Naruto... Tapi tolong berjanjilah satu hal..."

Arthuria dan Shaga mengambil kedua tangan Naruto, menaruh tangan itu kedada mereka, dan meremasnya dengan lembut, Naruto terdiam melihat tingkah kedua tunangannya itu sampai dengan perlahan keduanya mengangkat kepala mereka dan terlihatlah senyuman seindah bunga mekar diwajah keduanya.

[[Tolong, pulanglah dengan selamat...]]

Naruto tertegun, ia tidak menyangka jika kedua tunangannya mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyuman seindah itu, itu sangat indah hingga membuat hati Naruto berdesir aneh, Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk menekan desiran dihatinya sebelum ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis, senyuman tipis yang menawan.

"Ya, aku berjanji, aku akan pulang dengan selamat..."

And Cut~

Ya! Hallo semua! Hari ini, aku kembali membawa Chapter Zero-Two! Chapter yang berisi awal dimana Naruto dan para sahabatnya akan memulai ekspedisi mematikan untuk menaklukan Dungeon Black Malar demi meraih kekuatan untuk memuluskan rencana yang akan membuat semua orang bahagia!

Disini, hanya terdapat beberapa adegan romance-picisan antara Naruto-Shaga-Arthuria, dan Ikuse Tobio-Asama Miya, aku meletalan Flag disini yang berkibar dengan cantiknya, ada juga masalah tentang hubungan Arthur dan Okita yang entah kenapa terkesan intim, maa pokoknya Flag-Flag para Heroine akan berkibar pada waktunya dan kuharap gak berubah jadi Death Flag, ya semoga saja...

Lalu, masalah Revenge Naruto ke Hinata dan Gabreil, tenang saja aku tidak lupa, malahan ini akan terasa semakin menarik ketika masuk kedalam Arc 2 [The Night of Thousand Death], dimana kekacauan brutal akan dihadapi oleh para Knight kita ini, lalu, apa lagi, masalah pengkhianatan dalam fic ini...

Khu... Khukhu... Khukhukhu!? *uhuk!

Kalian akan melihat pengkhianatan itu nanti, masalah siapa yang berkhianat dan siapa yang dikhianati akan kalian ketahui tak lama lagi~ jadi tunggu saja waktunya...

Lalu...? Hm? Nani kore? Makhluk didunia [Lur Amesta] adalah Great Red? Maa maybe yes, maybe no? Kenapa tidak ditunggu aja, dan untuk yang menantikan scene kyakya-ufufu~ aku takut jika aku melakukannya kalian menghujaniku sumpah-serapah, kutukan, dan bahkan umpatan yang ditunjukan padaku, karena ya, aku rasa membuat adegan kyakya-ufufu yang kukuasai adalah adegan NTR!? Dan aku yakin kalian gak akan rela jika para Heroine di fic ini dizamah sama cowok selain Naruto, meski aku yakin kalian tidak akan keberatan jika Naruto yang dizamah~ perempuan lain, Are, (^-^)? Tunggu sebentar bukan itu aneh!?

Kenapa Heroine Naruto gak boleh dizamah sama cowok lain sementara tidak ada yang keberatan Naruto dizamah perempuan lain!? Ada apa dengan diskriminasi ini!

Maa, lupakan aku yakin itu hanya karena kalian membayangkan kalianlah tokoh utamanya, maa aku memahami hal itu, Umu...

Dan, untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya aku akan membalasnya lewat PM, so kalau pertanyaan kalian ada yang menurutku harus dijawab maka, akan kujawab secepat mungkin... Like, pertanyaan yang satu ini...

"Tolong buat Arthuria jadi Black Saber kya di Fate Heaven's Feel..."

Mungkin masuknya, Arturia Alter, kalau itu tenang saja, aku akan sudah ada rencana untuk memasukan [Alter] mode kebeberapa karakter, dan yap, itu patut ditunggu, umu~

Maa, kurasa sudah semua, sampai ketemu dimasa depan, ditempat, waktu, dan suasana yang berbeda, Ciaou!~

Phantom Out!

Omake!

"Yo, Mask... Tidak seperti biasanya, ada perlu apa ketempatku?."

"Aku kesini ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Leader-sama..."

"... Dari Leader-sama? Untukku? Apa pesannya?."

"Maa, dia berpesan... [Pergilah menuju wilayah paling utara kerajaan manusia, disana kau akan mendapatkan kesenangan.] begitu katanya..."

"Pergi kearah utara, dan mendapatkan kesenangan? Heh~ menarik..."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingin pergi kesana?."

"Aku pergi, sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada Leader-sama..."

"Tentu, dan selamat bersenang-senang..."


	3. Chapter 3

-Istana Alvarez, Siang Hari-

Setengah hari telah berlalu semenjak anggota Club Penelitian Alam pergi meninggalkan ibukota Kerajaan Alvarez, dan saat ini dikamar yang cukup-sangat-luas dengan beberapa funiture kelas atas yang menghiasi kamar itu terlihat Ayame [Alvarez] Shaga sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan ekspresi termenung yang menandakan jika pikiran dari perempuan yang dipanggil [Golden Haired Princess] itu sedang tidak berada ditempatnya.

Shaga saat ini sedang memikirkan keadaan tunangan-nya, Namikaze Naruto dan teman-temannya yang saat ini sedang dalam misi rahasia dimana mereka bertujuh diutus untuk menaklukan Dungeon, Black Malar yang keberadaannya diperkirakan berada dikota pantai, Luxurious. Akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan jika Shaga mengatakan ia tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tunangannya itu, Shaga tahu Naruto itu kuat, sangat kuat hingga ia tidak akan ragu jika Naruto merupakan murid terkuat di Academy Hirozimon, namun sekuat apapun Naruto, menantang sebuah Dungeon merupakan tindakan ceroboh, apa pemuda itu tidak tahu bahaya apa yang berada didalam Dungeon? Apa dia tidak tahu jika dia bisa saja mati didalam Dungeon yang dihuni oleh Makhluk Mistik kuat dan jebakan mematikan yang terpasang disana? Apa dia tidak memikirkan semua itu?

Tidak, Naruto sudah memikirkan semua itu, dan karena itulah dia berani menantang Dungeon karena dia tahu bahaya yang ada didalamnya, Shaga menghela nafas, ia seharusnya tahu, Tunangannya itu bukanlah type yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, ia akan memikirkan dan mempertimbangkan segala hal saat akan melakukan sesuatu, jika menurut dia hal itu bisa dilakukan maka ia akan melakukannya dan jika tidak? Ia akan mengabaikannya tidak peduli apapun alasannya. Shaga kembali menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto-kun, tapi apapun yang dia pikirkan aku harap dia dapat kembali dengan selamat..."

Shaga menenangkan dirinya, akan menjadi tidak pantas untuk seorang putri kerajaan sepertinya terlihat gelisah seperti ini, ia harus menjaga kesan seorang Tuan Putri dalam dirinya, Shaga mengangguk dalam hatinya sebelum ia memutuskan menyudahi kegiatan membacanya dan bergegas pergi menuju perpustakaan Academy untuk menerjemahkan buku Magic miliknya, namun saat ia baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran magic kecil muncul diatas meja, Shaga terdiam melihat kemunculan lingkaran sihir didepannya, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat lingkaran magic itu memunculkan hologram dari seseorang ia kenal...

"Kau... Gabriel?"

[Maaf jika aku menganggu waktu-mu, Shaga-hime, tapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda...]

Shaga menaikan satu alisnya bingung."Hal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai-sampai kau menggunakan magic khusus untuk menghubungiku...?"tanya Shaga bingung, Gabriel terdiam dengan wajah yang terlihat bermasalah, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum ia menatap kearah Shaga dan berkata.

[The Ten telah sepakat untuk memindahkan, Namikaze Naruto kedalam Divisi Wizard...]

"... Huh!?"

.

.

.

-The Another One-

.

.

.

-Unknown Place, Siang Hari-

Ditanah yang cukup lapang, terlihat Namikaze Naruto sedang bermeditasi dibawah sebuah pohoh rindang, ia saat ini sedang berkonsentrasi penuh memeriksa kestabilan [Mana] didalam tubuhnya, terlihat aura putih bersih tanpa noda menyelimuti setiap inchi tubuhnya.

'Aliran Manaku sudah stabil, hanya tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi sampai aku pulih sepenuhnya...'

Naruto menghela nafas dalam dan menghentikan latihannya, ia perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap kedepan dimana ia melihat hamparan rerumputan sejauh mata memandang, ia tersenyum tipis melihat itu sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langit biru berhiaskan awan putih yang bergerak dengan malas.

"Sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi aku akan menembus tingkat [Gold] dan setelah itu..."

[Kita akan bertemu lagi dengan Baka-Onna...]

Naruto mengangguk pelan pada suara hampa namun imut yang bergema dikepalanya, ini adalah suara dari makhluk yang merupakan perlambangan dari ketidakbatasan, sang Infinite, Ophis. Ophis melayang rendah didunia perpustakaan miliknya selagi iris hitam kelam miliknya menatap kosong layar hologram yang menampilkan sang Master.

[Setelah mencapai tingkat emas, maka kau akan mendapatkan Mystic Armor, dengan Mystic Armor itu aku akan membawa Baka-Onna kembali kesini...]

"Ya, dan saat itu tiba, aku akan mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga tubuhku, Ophis."

[Umu, serahkan padaku, Master...]

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar itu sebelum ia bangkit dari posisi meditasinya, membersihkan celana-nya yang sedikit berdebu lalu melangkah menuju teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius.

"Jadi kita akan mengambil rute ini dan menuju Desa Guryo dan Kota Harmin maka kita akan sampai di Kota Luxurious, hn... Berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk itu?."

Ikuse Tobio mengatakan itu dengan serius selagi ia menatap peta yang terbentang didepannya, Cao Cao yang berada disebelahnya mengarahkan jarinya dan menunjuk simbol hutan dipeta itu."yah, kita saat ini berada disekitar tempat ini, lalu jika kita mengambil rute yang biasa dilalui para pedagang, maka..."Cao Cao menarik garis lurus dengan telunjuknya dan berhenti tepat di simbol yang menunjukan Kota Harmin."... Akan membutuhkan waktu sehari untuk bisa sampai dikota itu, dan itu sudah dihitung dengan kecepatan kereta kuda kita yang ditarik oleh empat pasang kuda perang yang meningkatkan kecepatan kita dua kali lipat daripada menggunakan kereta kuda yang ditarik kuda biasa..."ucap Cao Cao membuat semua terdiam dan menatap peta dengan serius. Tobio terdiam menatap peta, ia menyentuh dagunya dengan serius sebelum ia menaruh telunjuknya pada peta.

"Cao Cao, bagaimana jika kita mengambil rute ini, bukankah jaraknya akan lebih dekat jika kita mengambil rute ini?."

"Desa Fusa ya... Memang jika kita mengambil rute ini maka kita akan sampai kekota Luxurious beberapa jam lebih cepat dengan mempertimbangkan waktu istirahat kita, tapi sayangnya kita tidak bisa mengambil rute..."

"Uhm? Kenapa kita tidak bisa mengambil Rute ini, Cao Cao-san? Bukankah dengan mengambil rute ini kita akan lebih cepat sampai?."

Cao Cao terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap datar Miya yang tadi bertanya, ia menghela nafas."Dengar, ada alasan kenapa aku mengatakan kita tidak bisa mengambil rute ini... Desa Fusa adalah desa yang terletak berdekatan dengan jalur migrasi Silver Wolf, dan saat ini adalah waktu bagi Gerombolan Magical Beast Rank Bronze itu Bermigrasi, secara individu mereka tidak cukup kuat hingga salah dari kita dapat mengalahkannya sendirian, tapi saat mereka berkelompok mereka akan menjadi lawan yang merepotkan."ucap Cao Cao dengan serius, Arthur terdiam dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap datar Cao Cao.

"Jika mereka berkelompok, maka sekuat apa mereka?."

"Hm, aku tidak tahu pasti sekuat apa mereka saat berkelompok, tapi bayangkan saja jika kalian sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto-san."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, ap-apa itu tidak berlebihan, membandingkan Magical Beast tingkat Bronze dengan Naruto-san?."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Okita-san, kita tahu sekuat apa Naruto-kun, membandingkan mereka dengan Naruto-kun itu sama saja membandingkan rasa manis dari madu dengan Daun Tamarind..."

Ucap Lee dengan logis yang didukung anggukan dari yang lain, bagi mereka yang sering melihat kemampuan Naruto disaat dia serius pasti akan mengerti sekuat apa dia, dan membandingkan dia dengan makhluk tingkat Bronze merupakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat disebut Lelucon, bayangkan saja, Naruto adalah salah satu murid yang mengambil bagian dari [Seventh Of Abyss] yang mana menjadikannya sebagai salah satu wakil Ras Human saat Event besar empat Ras yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi, ia menjadi wakil Ras Human setelah ia berhasil memenangkan Duel melawan Uchiha Sasuke yang saat itu berhasil membangkitkan [Mangekyo Sharingan] dan kemampuan terkuat Clan Uchiha yang melegenda [Susano'o], Naruto tidak hanya menang tapi dia juga menghancurkan perisai aura dari [Susano'o] yang dikatakan sulit ditembus bahkan oleh Magic tingkat [Mid-Tier] sekalipun.

Atas pencapaian itu, kini Naruto dikenal sebagai pemuda paling berbakat diseluruh dataran Kerajaan Alvarez, dan banyak yang mengatakan jika Putra dari Pasangan legendaris, Mantan Lord termuda sepanjang sejarah, Namikaze Minato dan [Red Hanabero], Namikaze Kushina adalah seseorang yang suatu saat nanti akan mengantikan Vasco Alvarez Strada sebagai Manusia terkuat Kerajaan Alvarez... Dan atas dasar itulah membandingkan sekumpulan magical beast tingkat bronze dengan Naruto agak...

Cao Cao menghela nafas melihat reaksi dari teman-temannya, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, ia sendiri merasa jika menyamakan Knight yang menjadi panutannya dalam menapaki jalan Knight dengan Magical Beast tingkat Bronze itu terasa tak termaafkan, ia sendiri pernah menyaksikan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Naruto, yang dengan hanya kekuatan murni-nya ia berhasil mengalahkan dirinya dan Tobio yang saat itu memiliki senjata pembunuh deqa ditangan mereka. Cao Cao menghela nafas dan menatap teman-temannya dengan datar.

"Ada alasan kenapa aku mengatakan ini, Silver Wolf adalah makhluk lemah secara Individu tapi mereka akan sangat merepotkan saat berkelompok, saat berburu Silver Wolf akan memanfaatkan jumlah mereka untuk membunuh lawan yang jauh lebih besar dari mereka, yang membuat mereka semakin merepotkan adalah mereka mempelajari pola gerakan dari lawan mereka..."

"Tunggu... Mempelajari pola dari lawan mereka... Bukankah itu..."

Cao Cao mengangguk pelan pada Arthur yang terlihat terkejut.

"Ya, itu adalah gaya bertarung Naruto-san, dia akan menganalisis kemampuan bertarung musuhnya, menemukan kelemahannya dan menghancurkannya disaat itu juga... Silver Wolf juga begitu, selama mereka tidak mati mereka akan terus bangkit lalu kembali menyerang, dan setiap kali mereka bangkit..."

"... Mereka akan semakin kuat..."

Semua terdiam saat mendengar suara yang amat mereka kenal, perlahan mereka menoleh keasal suara dan mereka melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan berjalan kearah mereka dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Naruto menatap teman-temannya sejenak sebelum pandangannya turun sedikit dan menatap peta yang terbentang didepannya, ia menatap peta sejenak sebelum mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Begitu ya, aku mengerti... Seperti yang dikatakan Cao Cao, kita tidak bisa mengambil Rute Desa Fusa, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko bertarung melawan segerombolan Silver Wolf, kita harus menjaga kondisi tubuh kita untuk menyelesaikan misi kita... Dan, seandainya kita tetap nekat mengambil Rute Desa Fusa aku rasa ada hal yang lebih berbahaya daripada segerombolan Solver Wolf... Bukan begitu, Cao Cao..."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Cao Cao yang terdiam sejenak sebelum ia tersenyum seperti orang yang tertangkap basah.

"Ya Naruto-san benar, ada alasan lain kenapa kita tidak bisa mengambil Rute menuju desa Fusa.."

"Dan apa itu?."

Tanya Miya, Cao Cao terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menghela nafas."Bandit... Dan bukan bandit biasa tapi sekumpulan bandit yang menamai diri mereka, Red Claw."ucap Cao Cao membuat semua terdiam kecuali Arthur yang terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Red Claw... Kalau begitu, aku menyarankan untuk tidak mengambil Rute itu, Red Claw adalah segerombolan Bandit yang sebelumnya merupakan Prajuirt Reguler yang melayani keluarga bangsawan atas, namun karena suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui mereka berkhianat dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga bangsawan yang mereka layani."

Arthur menatap datar peta, pandangannya menajam saat menatap titik yang melambangkan Desa Fusa.

"... Dan Red Claw, adalah musuh bebuyutan Knight Clan Pendragon, mereka berhasil lolos dari [Pembersihan] yang dilakukan Clan Pendragon, mereka tidak hanya berhasil lolos tapi mereka juga membantai habis pasukan yang dikirim ayahku... Mereka benar-benar telah menodai martabat ayahku..."

Ucap Arthur membuat semua terdiam, membantai habis Knight yang dikirim oleh keluarga Pendragon, keluarga yang dikenal sebagai penghasil Knight terbaik diseluruh kerajaan berhasil dibantai oleh sekelompok bandit, seberapa kuat mereka sebenarnya, itulah yang saat ini berada dipikiran mereka, Cao Cao berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan perhatian teman-temannya, dan berhasil, semua menatap kearahnya.

"Pokok-nya, kita tidak bisa mengambil rute itu, kita akan tetap mengambil rute menuju Desa Guryo, itu pilihan terbaik yang kita miliki kecuali... Kalian ingin tiba lebih cepat dan mengambil Rute Desa Fusa dengan taruhan bertarung melawan segerombolan Silver Wolf atau Kelompok Bandit Red Claw... Jadi yang mana yang ingin kalian pilih? Rute Desa Guryo atau Rute Desa Fusa?."

Tanya Cao Cao dengan datar, semua terdiam sesaat sebelum mereka mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah ketua yang memimpin misi kali ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kelopak mata itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan mata biru shappire yang membeku, mata itu menoleh kearah Arthur yang memasang ekspresi datar

"Arthur, aku tahu perasaanmu yang ingin membersihkan martabat ayahmu, tapi lakukan itu nanti setelah kita kembali dari misi penaklukan... Jadi, tahan amarahmu, biarkan itu hidup dan membara didalam dirimu, buat amarahmu menjadi bahan bakar untuk menyelesaikan misi penaklukan, dan saat kita sudah selesai dari misi penaklukan... Aku-, tidak kami akan membantumu memusnahkan mereka..."

"... Aku mengerti, Naruto-san..."

"Bagus, sekarang... Kemasi barang-barang kalian, kita harus sampai di Kota Harmin sebelum matahari tenggelam."

[Ha'i!?]

.

.

.

-The Another One-

.

.

.

-Kediaman Namikaze, Siang Hari-

Ditanah lapang yang biasa digunakan Clan Namikaze untuk berlatih terlihat Nara Shikamaru sedang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon selagi iris hitam miliknya memperhatikan orang-orang didepannya yang sedang melakukan pertempuran pura-pura, hari ini ia tidak memakai pakaian Anbu miliknya, ia hari ini mengenakan pakaian lusuh berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang yang dibuat untuk mudah bergerak, pakaian yang digunakan oleh Shikamaru saat ini adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang juga merupakan rivalnya dalam seni pertarungan, orang itu memberikan pakaian ini dengan alasan bahwa seorang Ketua Divisi Anbu sepertinya tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian kerja-nya setiap saat, ia harus merahasiakan identitasnya sebagai ketua Divisi Khusus yang melindungi Clan Namikaze dari balik bayang, Shikamaru memperhatikan orang-orang yang bertarung pura-pura satu sama lain dengan malas sampai ia menoleh sedikit kesamping saat ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"[Neko] ya... Kau sudah kembali, bagaimana situasinya?."

Shikamaru bertanya dengan datar pada seseorang yang bersandar dibelakangnya, orang itu mengenakan pakaian Anbu lengkap dengan Wakizashi yang mengantung dipinggangnya, surai ungu tergerai bebas dibelakang punggungnya yang menandakan jika dia adalah seorang perempuan, Anbu dengan Kode name [Neko] itu mendesah.

"Ya begitulah, aku memiliki beberapa informasi yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, pemimpin-sama..."

"Dan, apa itu?."

"... [Gunung mulai bergerak, para gagak dan enam saudari bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk]..."

Ucap Neko dengan datar, Shikamaru terdiam mendengar itu sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"begitu ya... Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu kapan harus menyerah... Beritahu Tim Taka untuk mundur, kita perlu persiapan untuk menyambut mereka..."

"Sesuai perintah anda..."

Setelah mengatakan itu hawa kehadiran Neko lenyap seolah tak pernah ada. Shikamaru mendesah malas dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia menepuk pakaiannya untuk membersihkan rumput dan tanah yang menempel sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit cerah.

"Dewi Lalatina mungkin membenciku, setiap kali aku menikmati waktu bersantaiku selalu saja datang tugas merepotkan... Maa, tapi terkadang itu tidak buruk juga..."

Shikamaru bergumam pelan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat pelatihan itu dengan wajah malas seperti biasa. Sementara itu diruang kepala Clan Namikaze, Minato saat ini sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen bisnis clan dengan serius, disebelahnya sang istri tercinta terlihat sedang memilah dokumen yang perlu ditanda tangani Minato dan yang tidak, Kushina memeriksa dengan teliti sampai ia mendesah saat menemukan surat lamaran yang terselip didalam dokumen itu.

"Lagi? Sudah keberapa kalinya ini terjadi?"

Keluh Kushina membuat Minato menghentikan gerakan pena-nya dan menoleh kearah Kushina yang memasang ekspresi terganggu diwajahnya."ada apa, Kushina? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?."tanya Minato lembut, Kushina menghela nafas dan menyerahkan surat lamaran yang terselip ditumpukan Dokumen pada Minato yang menerima-nya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau lihatlah sendiri..."

Minato menatap bingung istri tercintanya itu sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada surat ditangannya, dan sebuah senyuman kecut terpatri diwajah Minato.

"Ah~ pantas saja kau cemberut seperti itu, ternyata ini surat lamaran untuk Naruto-kun... Bukankah ini bagus? Putra kita menjadi terkenal semenjak Turnamen itu..."

Ucap Minato dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya, Kushina terdiam melihat itu sebelum ia menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Sebagai ibunda-nya aku tentu senang melihat putraku menjadi seseorang dengan masa depan yang menjanjikan, dengan statusnya sebagai [Rune Breaker] dan [Magiester Crafting] tentu saja masa depannya akan sangat cerah, namun disitulah letak masalahnya, putra kita berasal dari Clan bangsawan rendah dan mereka mengajukan surat lamaran yang isinya seolah-olah mereka lebih hebat dari kita, padahal mereka hanyalah seorang bangsawan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari kita tapi tingkah mereka seperti... Kuuh! Membuatku emosi saja..."

"Maa, Maa, Maa, tenanglah."Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang terlihat akan meledak kapan saja, ia menghela nafas lega saat melihat Kushina yang mendengus sebal dan menenangkan dirinya, Minato tersenyum tipis dan menatap kembali surat lamaran ditangannya."ya... Mereka mungkin memandang kita rendah karena memang faktanya kita berasal dari bangsawan yang jatuh... Tindakan mereka tidaklah aneh..." ucap Minato membuat Kushina yang ada disebelahnya menoleh kearah Minato dengan cepat.

"Apa! Jadi kau memaklumi tingkah mereka?!."

Minato tidak menjawab Kushina yang kembali marah, ia hanya menyungging senyuman tipis... Senyuman tipis yang dingin. Minato menatap surat lamaran ditangannya, perlahan aura emas menyelimuti tangan Minato dan sedetik kemudian surat lamaran itu mengkerut, Minato menatap dingin surat lamaran ditangannya dan membiarkan surat lamaran itu jatuh ketempat sampah disebelahnya...

"Ini hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja sampai mereka merubah pandangan mereka pada Clan Namikaze..."

Kushina terdiam menatap Minato yang sedang berada dalam suasana hati buruk, amarah yang sebelumnya membara dalam dirinya mulai menenang saat Kushina melihat mata biru dingin yang seolah dapat membekukan apapun yang dia tatap, Kushina sudah hidup bersama Minato selama lebih dari satu dekade, dan selama itu Kushina mengetahui betul sifat Minato, dia adalah pria paling ramah yang Kushina tahu, Minato tidak akan pernah marah tidak peduli sekasar apapun Kushina padanya, dia hanya akan tersenyum canggung atau tertawa hambar saat dirinya marah besar, tidak pernah sekalipun Minato marah balik atau mengangkat tangannya pada Kushina, dia pria yang lembut dan ramah pada orang yang disayanginya dan karena itu... dan karena rasa kasih sayang-nya pada orang yang berharga baginya yang sangat besar, Minato akan menjadi tak berperasaan pada siapapun yang berani meletakan tangannya pada orang yang berharga baginya seperti saat ini.

Dan saat ini, Minato marah karena Putra-nya, yang telah mengangkat kutukan yang selama ini menyiksa dirinya kini diperlakukan layaknya barang yang bisa diminta oleh siapa saja, dan Amarah Minato yang tak tertahankan itu membuat aura [Mana] miliknya merembes dari tubuhnya, Aura berwarna keemasan yang memercikan energi petir kuning itu menyelimuti Minato, Kushina menatap Minato dalam diam, dapat ia rasakan dengan kulitnya jika aura yang menyeruak dari tubuh Minato sudah menembus ranah [Black Gold], ia berhasil mencapai tingkat itu berkat latihan Spartan yang ia lakukan dengan Putra mereka diruang khusus milik Clan Namikaze saat liburan musim panas putra mereka, dan semenjak Naruto kembali ke Academy, selama itu juga ia berlatih tanding dengan Kushina yang memutuskan kembali bertarung digaris depan, ia juga berlatih dengan Unit Anbu dan Unit Pleiades, berlatih dan terus berlatih tanpa henti membuat kecepatan perkembangan [Mana] Minato meningkat pesat dan kini tinggal sedikit lagi sampai, Namikaze Minato mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali dan saat itu tiba...

"Tidak akan ada yang berani memandang rendah Clan Namikaze, lagi..."

.

.

.

-The Another One-

.

.

.

-Wilayah Clan Hyuga, Siang Hari-

Clan Hyuuga, salah satu dari delapan Clan besar diwilayah Kerajaan Alvarez, Clan yang diberkahi dengan Mata sakti mandraguna yang memungkinkan pengguna-nya untuk melihat apa yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata orang biasa. Sebagai sebuah Clan yang diberkahi Mata spesial yang dapat melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat mata orang biasa, Clan Hyuuga juga punya kemampuan bertarung yang unik, [Juken] atau pukulan halus adalah Martial Arts yang tidak digunakan untuk melukai orang dari luar namun teknik bela diri ini difokuskan untuk menghancurkan tubuh dari dalam, dengan kata lain Organ dalam...

Dengan kemampuan mata sakti yang mampu melihat tubuh manusia seperti layaknya X-ray, Byakugan yang dimiliki oleh seluruh Clan Hyuga, maka tak hayal hal itu menjadikan Clan Hyuga sebagai Clan dengan kekuatan tempur tinggi, dan saat ini didalam Clan itu ada dua tunas muda yang memiliki Bakat superior dibandingkan anggota Clan Hyuuga yang lain, Hyuuga Neji yang berasal dari Clan bawah dan Hyuuga Hinata yang berasal dari Clan atas...

Hyuuga Neji diusianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menguasai hampir semua teknik yang ada di Clan Hyuuga, tingkat perkembangan [Mana]-nya juga berada jauh diatas anak seusianya bahkan mengalahkan anggota dari Clan Atas, Jenius adalah bagaimana ia dipanggil sejak dulu.

Dalam hal bakat, dan perkembangan [Mana] Hyuuga Hinata tidak kalah dari Hyuuga Neji, jika Neji diberkati dengan kekuatan fisik yang lebih baik karena adalah seorang laki-laki, maka Hyuuga Hinata memiliki keunggulan dibidang Kapasitas [Mana], sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Hinata memiliki kapasitas Mana yang cukup besar untuk gadis seusianya, dan ditambah tekad kuat, semangat dan ambisi yang dimilikinya membuat perkembangannya sangat luar biasa hingga dia merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang menyandang gelar sebagai [Generation of Miracle] bersama dengan [Golden Haired Princess], [Saber], [Ice Princess], [Slashing Princess], dan [Holy Maiden].

Cantik, berbakat dan seorang pewaris Clan ternama, dengan semua itu maka tak aneh bila tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengetahui Hyuuga Hinata, namun dibalik segala kesempurnaan yang dia miliki, tersembunyi sikap arogan, sombong dan menganggap rakyat jelata dan bangsawan rendahan hanya sebatas sampah yang bahkan tak sudi ia lirik, mungkin karena hal inilah ia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan seorang pewaris Clan Bangsawan yang jatuh...

Namikaze Naruto...

Pemuda yang berada diusia yang sepertinya tapi memiliki Bakat yang sangat buruk, ia merupakan seorang pecundang dengan tingkat perkembangan kapasitas Mana terburuk sepanjang sejarah berdirinya Kerajaan Alvarez... Sampah, Hewan ternak, Aib, dan segala macam Hinaan tersempat pada pemuda yang merupakan tunangannya sejak ia dilahirkan kedunia, orang yang tidak pernah dia temui bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat batang hidungnya merupakan calon suaminya? Jangan bercanda! Ia tidak menerima hal itu! Ini hidupnya! Dia yang menentukan kemana arah jalan hidupnya, dengan siapa dia menikah kelak dialah yang akan memilihnya! Perjodohan ini harus dia hancurkan...

Dengan tekad kuat itu, Hinata berhasil memutuskan pertunangan-nya, dan tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan menghina pemuda itu, pemuda yang tidak ia tahu sifat dan kebiasaannya tepat didepan mata keluarganya ia jatuhkan harga diri pemuda itu dengan segala macam fakta yang telah dikumpulkan tentang pemuda itu, fakta yang mengatakan jika pemuda itu, Tunangannya-, Namikaze Naruto merupakan pecundang terburuk sepanjang sejarah...

Hinata ingat dengan sangat jelas tatapan dari pemuda itu saat ia menerima surat perceraian dan perjanjian dari Naruto. Tatapan pemuda itu menyiratkan jika ia pasti akan mendatangi Hinata dan membuat Hinata menyesal karena telah berani menghina martabat dan harga dirinya yang telah direndahkan saat itu...

Dan beberapa bulan telah berlalu dan kini Mantan Tunangan Hinata, Namikaze Naruto telah menjadi salah satu dari beberapa orang yang menyandang gelar [Generation of Miracle], dalam kurun waktu singkat pemuda itu telah menembus peringkat Silver III, tak hanya itu dia juga memiliki bakat bertarung tingkat tinggi diantara murid seusianya, mengikuti Turnamen untuk menentukan [The Seventh of Abyss] yang akan mengikuti Event besar empat ras [The Glory of Britania], Turnamen yang diikuti oleh sebagai besar murid Divisi Wizard yang seharusnya merupakan rintangan yang mustahil dilalui oleh seorang Knight berhasil dilalui olehnya, menurut rumor yang bereda saat Turnamen itu dimulai, Namikaze Naruto berhasil menghajar seorang Wizard berbakat yang bernama [Kaguya Kimimaro].

Tidak hanya menghajar dalam artinya kiasan tapi dia benar-benar menghajar Kimimaro dengan tangan kosong, itu sesuatu yang menakjubkan jika melihat bahwa pihak yang dihajar adalah salah satu Wizard dengan bakat yang menjanjikan dihajar oleh seorang Knight yang bahkan tidak dapat menggunakan sihir. Hinata sempat dibuat tidak percaya saat ia mendengar jika Kimimaro dikalahkan tepat setelah ia hilang kendali saat melakukan [Release Soul] yang mana membuat kekuatannya meningkat beberapa kali lebih kuat, Hinata awalnya meragukan hal itu dan mencoba mengabaikannya karena menurutnya mana mungkin seorang Knight dapat mengalahkan seorang Wizard terlebih Wizard itu memasuki mode [Release Soul] tidak sempurna yang membuatnya menjadi layaknya hewan buas...

Saat mengira jika hanya itu saja berita yang ia dengar tentang Mantan tunangan itu maka dia salah, setelah berita tentang Naruto yang mengalahkan Kimimaro tersebar, muncul lagi berita yang mengejutkan, Namikaze Naruto, Knight tingkat Silver III telah berhasil mencapai babak semi-final setelah menjatuhkan lawannya yang hampir semuanya merupakan Wizaerd berbakat, dan Hinata semakin dibuat terkejut saat berita tentang Heir Selanjutnya dari Clan Uzumaki, yang bernama Uzumaki Menma berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto hanya dengan kemampuan bertarung murni yang dimilikinya, Hinata mendengar pertarungan itu berlangsung dengan dramatis dimana Naruto awalnya tidak bergerak seinchipun dari tempat-nya dan menerima semua serangan Menma dengan ikhlas sampai dia terluka parah dan nyari mati karena kekurangan darah, namun ditengah pertarungan itu, Naruto mulai bergerak dan membalik keadaan, ia menghajar habis Heir selanjutnya Clan Uzumaki itu sampai terluka parah.

Saat mendengar berita itu, Hinata merasa emosi dalam dirinya bercampur aduk, kenapa ia merasa seperti pemuda itu telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda, hanya dalam waktu singkat sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu pemuda itu sudah menjadi sekuat itu, ia merasa jika pemuda itu akan terus bertambah kuat dan semakin kuat setiap harinya, dan pada akhirnya menjadi pemuda itu akan memiliki kekuatan yang melampauinya...

Hinata mencoba menghilangkan firasat itu dan kembali berlatih lebih keras, jauh lebih keras dari pemuda itu agar saat waktu yang dijanjikan telah tiba Hinata dapat mengalahkan pemuda itu dan melenyapkan segala firasat yang terus menganggu-nya ini, namun... Saat ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik, sesuatu yang mengejutkan kembali terjadi dan kali ini, Hinata tidak mendengar hal itu dari rumor tapi ia melihat langsung sesuatu yang mengejutkannya itu...

[Ya... Kau mungkin benar, aku hanyalah seorang Knight sampah yang bahkan tidak bisa memakai sihir kuat layaknya seorang Wizard sepertimu, Uchiha... Tapi Maaf, aku tidak akan kalah disini, sebab...]

[... Sesuatu dihatiku mengatakan padaku jika aku harus memenangkan Turnamen ini dengan mengalahkanmu disini...]

[Dimension Space Magic: Gate Overflow]

"Mu-Mustahil..."

Semua pasang mata yang berada diruang Hall khusus dimana Crystal Visual yang biasa digunakan untuk menerima titah khusus dari Raja Alvarez, mereka semua melebarkan mata mereka saat tepat didepan mata mereka tersaji sesuatu yang melampaui akal sehat mereka, puluhan-, tidak ratusan proyektil yang terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis senjata itu menghujani Aura Pertahanan dari kemampuan terkuat milik Clan Uchiha yang legendaris, Susano'o.

Seolah proyektil senjata itu tak cukup pemuda itu kembali melakukan hal yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana tak terkecuali Hinata menahan nafas mereka, bukan karena takjub melainkan ngeri saat mereka melihat puluhan Magic berbentuk bola energi yang berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Rasengan. Keluar dari dalam [Gate], jangan katakan jika pemuda itu akan menembakkan Magic itu? Saat semua orang memikirkan itu

Pemuda itu menembakkan Magic tingkat menengah, Rasengan yang langsung melesat dan menghantam Aura Pertahanan Susano'o, ledakan beruntun menyelimuti Heir Uchiha yang mencoba bertahan dari gempuran puluhan Rasengan namun karena kekuatan penghancur yang dimiliki Rasengan, Aura pertahanan Susano'o yang memang sudah retak dan terlihat biasa hancur kapan saja itu akhirnya hancur karena tak kuat menahan kekuatan penghancur dari Rasengan.

Ledakan terus terjadi selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ledakan itu terhenti dikala pemuda itu menutup [Gate] miliknya, debu yang menghalangi pandangan perlahan mulai menghilang dan saat menghilang, mereka semua melihat Heir selanjutnya Clan Uchiha tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya, dan dengan itu, Namikaze Naruto menjadi perwakilan Ras Human dalam Event besar empat Ras yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi...

Hinata menghela nafas mengingat itu semua, pemuda yang dulunya seorang Aib kini berubah menjadi orang dengan bakat nomer satu diseluruh kerajan, [Rune Breaker] dan [Magiester Crafting], dengan kedua gelar itu masa depan cerah sudah menanti Mantan tunangannya itu... Hinata menghentikan meditasinya dan perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan pada dunia sepasang Lavender kuakitas terbaik pada dunia.

Hinata terdiam menatap pemandangan dari pegunungan yang sangat indah, saat ini dirinya berada ditempat yang biasa digunakan sang Kakek untuk menenangkan diri, Hinata menatap pemandangan itu sesaat sampai ia melirik kebelakang ketika rasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang, dan tepat digaris penglihatannya ia melihat Sang Ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin Clan Hyuuga saat ini.

"Ayah... Mengapa ayah kemari? Apa tentang hal itu lagi?."

Tanya Hinata dengan datar, Hiashi terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menarik nafas."sejujurnya memang itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..."Hiashi berhenti sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"Hinata apa kau tidak mau memikirkan nya lagi? Tunanganmu-,"

"Mantan Tunangan... Dia mantan tunanganku setelah kami sepakat memutuskan pertunangan diantara kami, aku dan dia sudah berjanji akan bertemu lagi dan menyelesaikan semuanya dikuil Clan Hyuuga, Temple of Moon."

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan, Orang itu-, Namikaze Naruto saat ini merupakan pemuda dengan Bakat nomer satu diseluruh kerajaan, dia tidak hanya kuat tapi dia juga mampu untuk mengalahkan seorang Wizard yang lebih kuat darinya, dia mengalahkan Uzunaki Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke dalam pertarungan resmi yang disaksikan oleh semua orang, aku takut jika dalam beberapa bulan nanti dia akan menjadi semakin dan semakin kuat mengingat bakat perkembangan-nya jauh diatas-mu..."

Hinata terdiam mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah, yang dikatakan Ayahnya memang benar, putra dari sahabat ayahnya itu telah menjadi sangat kuat dalam waktu singkat, kecepatan perkembangan-nya mungkin merupakan yang tercepat digenerasi ini, ditambah dengan statusnya sebagai [Rune Breaker] yang menguasai Magic Anti-Army yang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan super-kuat Susano'o yang dikatakan tak tertembus itu. perkembangan pemuda itu sangat menakutkan, Hinata menghela nafas dan bangkit dari posisi meditasinya dan menoleh kearah sang Ayah.

"Dia memang telah menjadi kuat dalam waktu singkat namun itu bukan berarti dia tidak terkalahkan, pada hari yang dijanjikan, aku akan mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto dengan seluruh kemampuanku... _Dan, dengan begitu aku bisa bebas dan pergi mencari keberadaan Haruto-san._"

Hiashi terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata, ia sejujurnya menentang pertarungan antara anaknya dengan anak sahabat baiknya itu, tapi nasi telah berubah jadi bubur, tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan saat ini semua tidak akan berubah, Hiashi menatap Hinata.

'Minato, maafkan aku karena putriku, semua masalah ini terjadi...'

.

.

.

-The Another One-

.

.

.

"Heh~ jadi ini kota pantai yang terkenal itu..."

Ikuse Tobio, Ketua dari Club Penelitian Alam menatap kota pantai yang terbentang sejauh mata memandang dengan tatapan datar seakan tak tertarik dengan pemandangan indah laut yang ia lihat, Tobio menatap pemandangan kota sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap serius perkamen ditangannya.

"Nah, Naruto sekarang kemana kita harus pergi?"

"aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya tempat yang kita tuju ada dibagian tenggara tempat ini..."

"oi, oi, oi... jangan katakan kau tidak tahu tempat-nya meski kau sudah mempelajari perkamen itu sepanjang waktu.."

"aku bilang aku tidak yakin, aku hanya mengetahui bahwa tempat 'itu' ada dikota ini, dan dimana letaknya pastinya aku masih tidak yakin tapi didalam perkamen ini mengatakan... [pecahan perak putih akan jatuh tepat diatas cermin raksasa dan menunjukan jalan pada mereka yang menginginkan segala-nya]... ini adalah bagian yang tidak aku pahami tidak peduli berapa lama aku memikirkannya..."

Pecahan perak putih itu pasti mengacu pada batu mulia, namun sejauh yang Naruto tahu didunia ini tidak ada batu mulia dengan warna putih perak, Moonstone yang mengendap didalam [Gate] milik-nya memiliki warna ungu transparan, jadi sudah jelas bukan itu, Naruto juga menggunakan hampir sebagian besar waktunya untuk meneliti perkamen ini namun hasilnya buntu ia tidak dapat men-tafsirkan bagian ini.

"[pecahan putih perak akan jatuh tepat diatas cermin raksasa dan menunjukkan jalan pada mereka yang menginginkan segala-nya]..."

"Cao Cao-san? Ada apa?"

Tanya Miya namun Cao Cao tidak menjawabnya ia malah bergumam dengan nada rendah yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Miya yang berada didekatnya.

"Mungkinkah itu... Tidak, ini masih belum pasti... tapi apa mungkin? Ah, sial kita tidak bisa berjudi disaat seperti ini... tidak ada pilihan lain"

Cao Cao menarik nafas sejenak sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Naruto yang nampak berpikir keras.

"Naruto-san... apa aku boleh melihat perkamen itu"

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh kesamping dimana disana ia melihat Cao Cao berjalan kearahnya, Naruto terdiam saat ia melihat ekspresi serius diwajah temannya itu... ekspresi itu, jangan katakan jika...

"dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau sudah memahami bagian itu, bukan begitu, Cao Cao..."

"ya, namun ini masih hipotesisku saja, kebenarannya belum dapat dipastikan..."

"tidak, tidak masalah, itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menyerahkan perkamen ditangannya pada Cao Cao yang menerimanya dalam diam. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Cao Cao langsung membuka perkamen itu dan membacanya, ia membaca kata demi kata dengan serius, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

'dia tidak memiliki kekuatan monster seperti Tobio, atau tubuh baja layaknya Lee, kecepatan-nya bahkan berada dalam standart seorang Knight, satu-satunya yang dia miliki hanya ketajaman pikirannya yang luar biasa... mungkin dikehidupanku ini, dia adalah salah satu kenalanku yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi...'

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat ia menyejajarkan Cao Cao dengan dua orang yang memiliki pemikiran yang tajam, ketua Unit Spesial Divisi Anbu, Crow atau memiliki nama asli Nara Shikamaru, dan ayahnya, Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. Naruto tahu secerdas apa kedua orang itu, dan jika dibandingkan maka Cao Cao selevel dengan mereka, memiliki orang dengan pemikiran seperti mereka merupakan hal yang pantas untuk disebut berkah karena...

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti teka-teki didalam perkamen ini, kita akan bergerak..."

"Hebat... dia bisa memahami perkamen itu yang membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk Naruto-san dalam waktu secepat ini..."

"begitu, tidak salah jika yang lain menyebutnya sebagai ahli taktik didalam kelompok ini..."

Okita dan Arthur bergumam takjub saat melihat kebolehan dari Cao Cao, Lee yang berada diantara kedua orang itu, memukul kedua tangannya.

"Yosh! Jadi kemana kita harus pergi sekarang, Cao Cao-san?"

"kita akan pergi..."

... didalam kelompok yang berisi kemampuan bertarung yang terfokus pada satu aspek yang condong kedalam ofensif, memiliki seseorang yang dapat menganalis keadaan dan membuat kelompok itu bergerak kearah yang menguntungkan akan membuat kelompok itu menjadi semakin kuat, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menatap Cao Cao yang menarik nafas sesaat dan melanjutkan.

"... ke teluk [Lusiny]..."

And Cut~

Ya-Hallo~ jumpa lagi dengan saya, Phantom... kali ini saya membawa chapter ketiga dari The Another One, dapat dikatakan ini adalah mengambil latar dari empat tempat yang berbeda, Ibukota kerajaan, kelompok Naruto yang berada dikota pantai, Luxurious, Wilayah Clan Hyuuga dan kediaman Clan Namikaze, disana aku sudah menunjukan beberapa hal yang akan terjadi dikerajaan Alvarez saat Naruto dan Club penelitian Alam sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk menaklukan Dungeon, dan disini aku menambahkan beberapa kabar mengejutkan yang aku tidak yakin akan membuat kalian marah, senang, sedih, atau kesal... khukhukhu, aku akan menikmati reaksi kalian disana... ufufu~

Tidak banyak yang dapat aku sampaikan, aku tidak dalam masa dimana aku bisa up cepet seperti dulu, beberapa masalah yang tidak perlu kalian tahu sedang menimpaku dan keluargaku, aku juga terlibat beberapa hal pelik didunia nyata yang mengakibatkan untukku update dengan cepat berada dititik dimana itu menjadi sulit, namun meski update akan molor bahkan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai yang maha kuasa menyuruhku untuk berhenti melanjutkannya... nah, selain itu aku juga mendapati Review yang menginginkan TNOTM Up, nah aku rasa jika aku membagi fokusku maka akan mengakibatkan keseimbangan ku terganggu, namun ya aku sudah menulis TNOTM sedikit demi sedikit, juga aku berencana menulis [The Worst One: The Invasion of Dark], ini memakai time line setelah Naruto dan teman-temannya berhasil memenangkan turnamen Great Royal, karakter yang akan menjadi tokoh utama-nya adalah papa Azazel, dan beberapa karakter yang mungkin akan memberikan spoiler garis keras tentang alur TAO... namun ini baru rencana, jadi jangan dianggap serius, oceh~

Nah, aku rasa sudah semua, jadi ijinkan aku untuk undur diri, Typo mungkin ada banyak karena kesehatan mataku semakin memburuk, dan yap~ aku akan mengkoreksinya lain waktu, itu saja,,,, Jaa ne...

Phantom Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Bau dari garam menusuk hidungku.

Dihadapanku saat ini terbentang lautan yang sangat luas, air laut berwarna biru yang sangat jernih memanjakan mata siapapun yang memandangnya.

Saat ini, aku, Namikaze Naruto dan Anggota Club Penelitian Alam sedang berada di Teluk Lusiny. Tempat yang diduga menyimpan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Dungeon yang sedang kami cari.

"Apa benar tempat itu berada disini, Cao Cao-san?"

Souji Okita, yang mengenakan pakaian lokal dari kota pantai bertanya pada Cao Cap yang sedang menatap lautan luas didepannya, Cao Cao menatap laut sejenak sebelum ia menoleh kearah Okita dan tersenyum.

"Ya, tidak diragukan lagi tempat itu ada disini."

"Aku tidak tahu darimana rasa percaya diri itu tapi aku harap kau benar, Cao Cao."

Ikuse Tobio, ketua dari Club Penelitian Alam mengatakan itu dengan datar, tepat dibawah kaki Tobio, Anjing kecil dengan bulu segelap malan tanpa bintang duduk dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dengan lucu, Cao Cao yang melihat Anjing kecil yang bernama Jin itu sedikit mengambil jarak darinya. Jujur saja, Cao Cao sedikit takut pada Jin sebab Anjing itu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan saat Jin menemukan dirinya maka dia pasti akan langsung menyalak galak bahkan tak jarang mengigit Cao Cao.

"Te-Tenang saja, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh perkamen itu benar maka tempat itu pasti ada disini..."

"Enggh~ jika Cao Cao-san sudah berkata seperti itu maka sudah pasti dia benar."

Asama Miya, wakil ketua dari Club Penelitian Alam meregangkan tubuhnya dan menikmati udara pantai yang cukup segar ini, lekuk tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaian lokal Kota Luxurious mulai terurai saat ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Rock Lee, pemuda bersurai hitam mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, mencoba menolak godaan didepan matanya itu.

"Are, Lee... Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam?"

Arthur Pendragon, mengatakan itu dengan tenang membuat Lee langsung panik.

"Ti-Tidak, ini karena panas dari matahari saja."

"Heh~ panas matahari ya~"

"A-Aku pergi beli jus dulu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Lee berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan debu dan pasir dibelakangnya, aku menatap datar hal itu sebelum melirik Arthur yang tersenyum tenang.

"Kau melakukan itu dengan sengaja, ya?"

"Um? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Naruto-san."

Aku memutar mataku dengan bosan, setelah mengenal pemuda tampan ini lebih dekat dia ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit 'S' dimana dia senang menggoda seseorang lewat kesempatan-kesempatan yang muncul secara tak terduga, aku menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Cao Cao yang sedang berjalan mundur berusaha menjaga jarak dari Jin yang ada disamping kaki Tobio.

"Cao Cao, apa kau yakin tentang yang kau katakan sebelumnya?"

Sebelum Aku dan Anggota Club Penelitian Alam datang ketempat ini, Cao Cao meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara secara pribadi denganku, dan pembicaraan itu menyangkut keadaanku saat ini.

"Sejak tadi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan... Naruto, kenapa kau bertelanjang dada?"

"Diamlah, Baka Taichou."

Ya, aku saat ini bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek, aku bukan seorang Eksibisionis yang senang memamerkan tubuh telanjangku, aku juga bukan orang yang pesimis pada bentuk tubuhku, karena jujur, berkat latihan neraka yang aku jalani proposional tubuhku mulai terbentuk dengan baik, tidak terlalu berotot tidak juga terlalu kurus, intinya tubuhku masuk kedalam kategori tubuh ideal untuk remaja seusiaku. Cao Cao yang berhasil berlindung dibelakang Okita menghela nafas lega sebelum ia melirik kearahku. Aku memukul pelan dahiku melihat ekspresi bingung yang ditampilkan oleh Cao Cao. Dia pasti tidak mendengarkanku karena fokusnya dia curahkan untuk Jin.

"Kau tidak mendengarku tadi ya... Hah, sudahlah aku akan memastikannya sendiri..."

Aku meregangkan tubuhku dan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, akan menjadi hal yang tidak lucu jika aku mengalami keram otot saat sedang berada didalam air, aku melakukan pemanasan selama beberapa saat sebelum melangkah menuju laut.

"U-Uhm, apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto-san?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu... Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Cao Cao-san?"

"Naruto-san... Dia sedang memeriksa sesuatu..."

Mengabaikan percakapan ketiga orang itu. Aku terus melanjutkan langkahku. Perlahan, tubuhku mulai terbenam didalam air hingga aku merasakan pijakanku mulai menghilang, aku berenang menjauhi bibir pantai, jika apa yang dikatakan Cao Cao sebelumnya benar maka itu pasti ada disekitar sini. Setelah dirasa posisiku sudah cukup jauh dari bibir pantai, aku memasukan kepalaku kedalam air, dan mencoba melihat kebawah.

'Gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun dengan jelas...'

Aku rasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain, perlahan aku memompa mana didalam tubuhku dan memfokuskan pada mata kananku untuk mengaktifkan salah satu kemampuan yang aku miliki.

[Belial Eye]

Itu adalah kemampuan yan memungkinkanku untuk melihat kejadian sepuluh detik kedepan. Merasakan pandanganku tercelup dalam warna emas aku melihat kebawah sekali lagi, kali ini aku dapat melihat meskipun bidang penglihatanku dipenuhi warna emas, ini seperti melihat menggunakan kacamata yang memiliki fitur night vision. Aku melihat kebawah, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dikatakan Cao Cao, cukup lama aku mencari sampai pandanganku menangkap sebuah objek besar, itu... Ugh, nafasku mulai habis...

"Puhaaa!"

"Naruto-san! Bagaimana! Apa kau menemukan sesuatu!"

Suara dari Cao Cao memasuki telingaku, aku memutar tubuhku dan menatap Cao Cao yang berteriak dari bibir pantai, aku tersenyum dan berteriak.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu tapi aku belum dapat memastikan kalau itu adalah tempat yang kita cari! Aku akan menyelam dan mencoba melihatnya dari dekat!"

"Begitu kah! Kalau begitu hati-hati! Dari yang aku tahu tempat itu dijaga-,"

Sebelum Cao Cao dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya aku sudah menyelam kedalam air, aku berenang menuju Objek yang aku lihat, semakin aku mendekat semakin jelas penampakan Objek yang aku lihat... Itu, adalah sebuah bangunan yang mirip dengan bangunan kuil dari jaman Yunani Kuno, itu begitu besar dengan tiang batu yang menjulang keatas, aku mencoba berenang lebih dekat, namun saat aku melakukan itu aku merasakan gelombang energi jahat yang menerpa tubuhku, hawa ini... Tidak salah lagi, Ini...

[Master, cepat berenang menjauh dari tempat itu!]

Ini hawa kehadiran Magical Beast!? Aku dengan cepat berenang menjauh saat aku melihat mata merah bersinar dari dalam bangunan kuil yang gelap, satu... Dua... Tidak, itu berjumlah puluhan! Ada apa dengan jumlah yang tidak wajar itu! Aku mengertakan gigiku dan berusaha berenang secepat mungkin menuju pantai. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku terkejut ketika melihat puluhan Magical Beast yang mirip seperti campuran antara ikan hiu dan seekor gurita.

[Magical Beast tingkat Silver... Aqua Shastasa! Ini gawat, kenapa dari semua Magical Beast type air malah Makhluk ini yang kita temui]

'Ophis, kau tahu makhluk apa itu?'

[Tentu aku tahu, itu adalah Magical Beast Brutal yang merupakan lawan terburuk saat berada didalam air, kita harus membawa mereka kedarat dan membunuh mereka disana...]

'Itulah yang sejak daritadi coba aku lakukan...'

Aku mengertakan gigiku, ini tidak akan berhasil, aku terkejar! Mereka berenang dengan sangat cepat, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga aku tertangkap... Kuuh seandainya aku memiliki tabung oksigen bertekanan tinggi maka akan aku gunakan itu untuk mendorong tubuhku.

Tunggu sebentar, mendorong? Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas dikepalaku, benar juga, aku bisa menggunakan itu! Aku mempercepat gerakkan renangku dan menuju permukaan, aku mengambil nafas dan tanpa menghentikan kecepatan renangku, aku berteriak.

"Kaiian! Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!"

"Apa?! Bertarung? Apa yang sebenarnya kau-,"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!"

Aku memotong pertanyaan Tobio dan membalik tubuhku dan aku dapat melihat puluhan magical beast berenang cepat kearahku. Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan memompa Mana didalam tubuhku, dalam sekejap aku memfokuskan Mana ketangan kananku, perlahan bola energi muncul dan berputar dengan ganas, dengan cepat bola energi itu membesar hingga seukuran bola softball, dirasa cukup aku segera mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kananku dimana teknik yang merupakan ciptaan ayahku tengah berputar dengan ganas!

"Ini pasti akan sakit!"

[Rasengan]!

Blaaar!

Wusssh!

Boom!

Aku dengan cepat menghantamkan [Rasengan] kepermukaan air dan dalam sekejap air laut meledak membuat puluhan galon air laut terangkat keudara, kuatnya ledakan membuat tubuhku terhempas dengan cepat kebelakang sebelum akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak pasir pantai dengan keras, aku merasakan rasa sakit dipunggungku namun itu tidak separah saat tubuhku disayat dengan kejam oleh ayahku, aku mencoba bangkit dengan cepat, aku melihat Tobio dan yang lain segera berlari kearahku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Naruto? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melempar tubuhmu dengan menggunakan [Rasengan] seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya sekarang, Taichou, bersiaplah untuk bertarung..."

"Bertarung? Bertarung dengan siapa, Naruto-san?"

"Akan lebih cepat jika kaiian melihat itu..."

Pada Miya yang bertanya aku menunjuk kedepan, semuanya melihatku dengan bingung sebelum mata mereka melihat kearah yang kutunjuk dan dalam sekejap mereka melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat puluhan Magical Beast berjalan dari laut dalam.

"Ma-Makhluk apa itu..."

"Mereka adalah Aqua Shastasa, Magical Beast Brutal yang sepertinya bisa hidup didarat..."

Aku mengatakan itu pada Okita yang terlihat terkejut melihat kemunculan Makhluk itu. Tak berbeda jauh dari Okita, Miya juga terkejut melihat puluhan Makhluk itu.

"Ju-Jumlah mereka banyak sekali... Bisakah kita menang melawan mereka?"

"Mereka hanya sekumpulan Magical Beast Rank Silver, dengan kekuatan kita saat ini, Kita dapat mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudah."

"Naruto, aku tahu kau tidak pernah membawa kabar baik, tapi bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan!?"

"Aku minta maaf jika aku selalu membawa kabar buruk, Taichou Brengsek!"

"Kalian berdua! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar! Mereka datang!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Cao Cao memanggil Tombak Sakral miliknya dari ketiadaan, tombak dengan bilah putih tanpa noda sedikitpun muncul ditangan Cao Cao. Cao Cao memutar tombak suci yang merupakan salah satu dari ketigabelas senjata pembunuh dewa, Longinus dengan cepat dan menyiapkan fighting stance miliknya, Tobio berdecih sebelum ia melirik kearah Jin yang ada dibawah kakinya, Jin mengangguk dan langsung masuk kedalam bayangan Tobio tanpa seorangpun yang menyadarinya.

"Tsk, tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus bertarung dan melenyapkan mereka..."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Tobio merentangkan tangannya kesamping dan dalam sekejap sebuah pedang hitam dengan bilah yang dipenuhi oleh simbol kutukan yang sewarna dengan warna darah, simbol kutukan itu terlihat seperti akan mengutuk jiwa bagi siapa saja yang tertebas oleh pedang itu, Tobio menarik pedang itu dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Arthur, Okita dan Miya menarik pedang yang menggantung dipinggang mereka dan menyiapkan fighting stance mereka, Lee perlahan mendekat kearahku dan menyiapkan gesture bertarung, dia tidak memiliki senjata apapun ditangannya. Diantara Anggota Club Penelitian Alam hanya Lee saja yang tidak memiliki senjata bertarung.

"Lee, apa kau baik-baik saja tanpa senjata?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto-kun, aku sudah memiliki senjataku disini."

Aku terdiam saat Lee mengangkat tinju miliknya. Benar, untuk Lee, tinjunya adalah senjata, harga diri dan kebanggaannya, aku tersenyum tipis dan menarik Katana [Mithril[ dari dalam penyimpanan [Gate]-ku.

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah agar kau tidak melukai dirimu sendiri."

Aku mengatakan itu sambil membuat gesture bertarung, ini mungkin akan menjadi pertarung sengit antara tujuh orang melawan puluhan Magical Beast Rank Silver.

.

.

.

Naruto dan keenam sahabatnya yang lain memompa [Mana] didalam tubuh mereka, perlahan Aura [Mana] milik mereka menyelimuti tubuh mereka dalam selubung biru tipis. Naruto menguatkan cengkramannya pada katananya.

"Semua bersiap... Serang!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya menghentakan kaki mereka dan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kedepan, mereka bertujuh memotong jarak dalam sekejap. Okita yang merupakan Knight tercepat diantara mereka sampai didepan musuh dan menebas leher makhluk didepannya yang langsung mati seketika, Naruto yang berada tepat dibelakang Okita melompat tinggi dan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal kebawah dimana seekor Shastasa berada, tebasan kuat dari Naruto memotong Shastasa yang nampak terkejut itu menjadi dua seperti ia memotong tahu.

-Miya dan Tobio-

Tobio yang melihat musuh depannya menyiapkan teknik berpedang mereka, Tobio mencengkram kuat pedang hitam miliknya sebelum dengan cept ia mengayunkan pedang hitam itu secara horizontal dan memotong tiga Shastasa didepannya, tak ingin tertinggal oleh Tobio, Miya menebas Shastasa didepannya, memutar tubuhnya dengan anggun dan menebas Shastasa kedua lalu dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikut oleh mata, Miya melakukan [Iai] dan memotong Shastasa ketiga.

-Arthur dan Cao Cao-

Cao Cao memutar [True Longinus] dengan cepat sebelum ia menusuk titik vital Shastasa didepannya, tak berhenti sampai disana, Cao Cao dengan cepat melakukan tusukan tajam kearah Shastasa kedua sebelum ia kembali menusuk Shastasa ketiga tepat dimana organ jantung berada, seakan tak cukup, Cao Cao mengangkat tubuh Shastasa dan melemparnya kearah sekumpulan Shastasa yang langsung membuat mereka yang berjumlah lebih dari empat jatuh membentur tanah dengan keras.

Cao Cao yang melihat musuh didepannya berkurang melirik kearah Arthur dan ia terdiam saat melihat mayat Shastasa bergeletakan tak jauh dari tempat Arthur, kondisi mayat Shastasa itu cukup mengerikan dimana semuanya terbelah menjadi dua bagian, mata Cao Cao melirik kearah pedang berbentuk unik ditangan Arthur, darah terlihat menetes dari ujung pedang unik itu, Arthur mengangkat pedang uniknya dan mengibaskan pedangnya kesamping untuk membersihkan darah yang menempel disana.

Arthur yang sedang membersihkan darah dipedangnya terdiam saat merasakan ada orang yang sedang menatap dirinya, Arthur mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh kesamping dimana ia melihat Cao Cao sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Cao Cao? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak, Tidak ada... Aku hanya merasa kau memiliki pedang yang bagus."

"Begitukah? Yah, terimakasih... Ini adalah pedang kesayangan ibuku."

Cao Cao terdiam saat ia mendeteksi nada sedih dibalik kata-kata Arthur dan juga mungkin itu terjadi dalam waktu singkat tapi Cao Cao dapat melihat setitik kesedihan dimata yang terlindungi oleh kacamata berlensa tipis itu, Cao Cao bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca suasana, ia mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menanyakan hal yang salah, aku minta maaf, Arthur-san."

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Ini hanya untuk keegoisanku, tolong maafkan aku."

Ucap Cao Cao seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, itu permintaan maaf yang tulus sampai-sampai Arthur dibuat terdiam ditempat, Arthur menghela nafas dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Jika memang begitu keinginanmu, maka aku memaafkanmu, Cao Cao-san."

"Terimakasih..."

-Lee Side-

Lee menatap tajam Shastasa yang ada didepannya, ia sudah membunuh hampir belasan Magical Beast Rank Silver didepannya dan musuh didepannya adalah yang terakhir, Lee menarik nafas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, musuh didepannya sedang mewaspadai dirinya, kepekaannya dalam merasakan bahaya telah naik kelevel maksimal, jika begituia harus menyerangnya dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan Niat membunuhnya keluar, Lee menarik nafas lagi dan melunakkan tubuhnya. Melihat lawannya yang menarik hawa membunuh miliknya Shastasa sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya, namun itu adalah kesalahan besar karena setelah ia menurunkan kewaspadaannya Lee sudah ada didepannya dengan telapak tangan didepan wajahnya.

"Pelajaran pertama, jangan turunkan kewaspadaanmu saat berhadapan dengan musuh."

Grep!

Blaaaaar!?

Lee dengan cepat mencengkram wajah Magical Beast Shastasa dengan kuat dan membenturkan Shastasa itu keatas tanah dengan kekuatan yang sanggup untuk menghancurkan batok kepala, menerima benturan yang begitu keras batok kepala belakang Shastasa Hancur berkeping-keping dan menyebabkan kematian instant.

Lee yang melihat lawannya telah mati menegapkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menuju Naruto dan Okita yang sudah selesai menghabisi lawan mereka, dan sepertinya yang lain juga telah selesai membereskan bagian mereka.

Naruto menarik lega dan memasukkan kembali katana miliknya. Beruntung musuh kali ini nampaknya tidak secepat gerakan mereka saat didalam air, jika mereka dapat bergerak secepat saat mereka didalam air maka pertarungan ini akan jadi lebih berat. Naruto memutar kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya yang lain sedang berjalan kearah sini, sepertinya mereka telah membereskan bagian mereka. Tobio yang berlumuran darah dari Magical Beast yang ia bunuh menatap datar kearah Naruto.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa dikejar Makhluk itu?"

Dia bertanya dengan nada serius, dan itu membuat kesan konyol yang biasanya selalu ada pada dirinya lenyap tak berbekas, itu sedikit mengintimidasi. Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan menoleh kearah Cao Cao yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Aku menemukan-nya..."

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, itu tepat puluhan meter dibawah laut..."

"Tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Miya yang nampak bingung mengatakan itu dengan nada menuntut penjelasan, Naruto dan Cao Cao bertukar pandangan sekilas sebelum mereka tersenyum kecut, merasa tak ada pilihan lain keduanya mulai menjelaskan apa yang mereka berdua ketahui, dan setelah Cao Cao menyelesaikan penjelasannya, semua pasang mata melebar dengan sempurna. Tobio yang pertama kali sadar menatap takjub Naruto dan Cao Cao.

"Jadi maksud kalian, tempat itu berada jauh didalam laut?"

"Ya begitulah, aku sudah diminta Cao Cao untuk menyelam dan mencari tahu letak tempat 'itu' dan baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku menemukannya..."

"Tunggu sebentar, jika Tempat itu... Dungeon itu berada jauh didalam laut bukankah itu artinya kita menaklukannya? Lupakan tentang menaklukan Dungeon itu, kita bahkan tidak dapat mencapai pintu masuk Dungeon"

"Apa yang dikatakan Miya-san benar, manusia hanya bisa menahan nafas selama beberapa menit, mencoba menyelam puluhan meter akan menambah beban pada tubuh kita dan membuat pasokan udara pada paru-paru semakin menipis."

"I-Itu namanya bunuh diri..."

Kecemasan Miya, Arthur, dan Okita itu hal yang wajar, sebab diantara mereka tidak ada Wizard type air yang mampu membuat dinding air atau Tipe udara yang dapat membuat gelembung udara untuk bernafas, jika seandainya mereka nekat untuk menyelam dan berenang menuju pintu masuk Dungeon maka sebelum mereka berhasil mencapai pintu masuk Dungeon pasokan udara diparu-paru mereka akan menipis dan memaksa mereka untuk berenang kepermukaan!

"Nah, sebenarnya siapa yang mengatakan jika akan menyelam untuk bisa sampai kesana?"

Semua terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba mengatakan itu, apa yang orang ini katakan? Bukankah satu-satunya cara untuk sampai ketempat itu adalah dengan menyelam dan berenang? Seolah dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh teman-temannya Cao Cao mengulas senyuman samar, ia dengan perlahan mengambil perkamen kuno milik Naruto.

"Diperkamen ini dikatakan bahwa [pecahan perak putih akan jatuh tepat diatas cermin raksasa dan menunjukan jalan pada mereka yang menginginkan segala-nya]... Apa kalian tahu apa maksudnya?"

Tanya Cao Cao dengan senyuman samar, senyuman samar diwajah Cao Cao mengembang saat melihat teman-temannya terdiam, Cao Cao kembali melanjutkan.

"[Pecahan Perak Putih] kata ini merujuk pada sinar bulan purnama dan kata [Jatuh Tepat Diatas Cermin Raksasa] ini merujuk pada sebuah bidang besar yang memantulkan sinar bulan purnama dengan kata lain permukaan air laut, dan kata [Dan Menunjukkan Jalan Pada Mereka Yang Menginginkan Segala-nya], maksud dari kata ini adalah ketika sinar bulan purnama jatuh tepat diatas permukaan air laut yang langsung mengenai tempat dimana Dungeon itu berada maka jalan untuk sampai ketempat itu akan terbuka..."

Cao Cao berhenti sejenak dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu, dan yap, mereka terkejut. Cao Cao tersenyum kecil dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Alasan kenapa aku meminta Naruto-san untuk menyelam dan mencari keberadaan pintu masuk Dungeon tak lain untuk menguatkan dugaanku saja, dan karena dugaanku benar maka teka-teki ini sudah terpecahkan..."

Terpecahkan... Teka-Teki yang merupakan rintangan mereka satu-satunya untuk menemukan Dungeon tersembunyi berhasil dipecahkan oleh Cao Cao. Senang? Tentu saja! Dengan menemukan tempat itu dan menyelesaikannya maka mereka, tujuh remaja yang berasal dari Ras Human akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bertarung imbang melawan Petarung terkuat dari Ras lain saat turnamen empat Ras dilaksanakan!

Sudah sejak lama Ras Human dipandang sebagai yang terlemah diantara ras yang lain namun jika mereka bertujuh berhasil menyelesaikan Dungeon dan mendapatkan harta karun kuno maka mereka dapat menggunakannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan mereka dan membuktikan jika Ras Human bukanlah Ras lemah, mereka bertujuh akan merubah pandangan Ras-Ras lain pada Ras Human yang selama ini dianggap sebagai mangsa empuk yang dapat dihancurkan kapan saja... Kini saatnya mangsa berubah menjadi pemangsa dan menancapkan taring mereka pada Ras lain yang sudah meremehkan mereka.

Kuuh! Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka!

"Cao Cao, apa kau tahu kapan jalan itu terbuka?"

Tanya Naruto, Cao Cao tersenyum kecil dan berkata.

"Itu malam ini..."

.

.

.

-The Another One-

.

.

.

Udara malam yang dingin berhembus menusuk jauh kedalam kulit, dipinggir pantai yang ditinggalkan terlihat tujuh orang sedang berdiri dan memandang laut malam dengan ekspresi tenang, mereka bertujuh adalah Naruto dan Anggota Club Penelitian Alam( Tobio, Miya, Cao Cao, Arthur, Lee dan Okita). Tobio menatap datar laut yang nampak tenang sebelum ia menoleh kearah samping dimana Naruto yang sejak tadi terus memantau jam kecil yang ada ditangannya.

"Berapa lama lagi sebelum jalan itu muncul, Naruto?"

Tanya Tobio dengan datar, Naruto tidak menoleh namun dia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan kelima jarinya, Tobio terdiam melihat itu sebelum ia menghela nafas pelan dan membiarkan uap putih menghilang keudara.

"Begitu, lima menit ya, itu masih la-,"

"Lima... Empat..."

"Tu-Tunggu itu Lima detik?!"

"... Tiga... Dua... Satu! Jalan terbuka!"

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, sinar rembulan jatuh keatas permukaan air laut, dan pada momen itu tiba-tiba kabut pekat muncul diatas permukaan air, Naruto dan yang lain menatap waspada pada fenomena yang terjadi didepan mereka, perlahan kabut mencapai bibir pantai dan menyelimuti semua Anggota Club Penelitian Alam. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan kabut, ini... Sensasi ini... Mungkinkan...

[Sebaiknya Master tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan Master, ini jelas bukan kabut biasa karena aku merasakan didalam kabut ini terkandung jumlah Mana yang sangat banyak...]

'Kau juga berpikir begitu, Ophis?'

[Ya, aku tidak tahu siapa yang merilis kabut ini tapi siapapun dia kita harus mewaspadainya...]

Naruto mengangguk setuju, seperti yang dikatakan Ophis, jumlah Mana didalam kabut ini begitu banyak hingga Naruto langsung merasakan nyeri pada mata kanannya saat ia mengaktifkan [Belial Eye] miliknya, perlahan kabut semakin menebal dan menutupi pandangan.

"Semuanya! Saling berpegangan tangan! Kabut ini bukan Kabut biasa!"

Ucap Naruto seraya mengenggam tangan Tobio dan Miya yang berada dikedua sisinya, mendengar perkataan Naruto, yang lain juga mulai menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangan mereka bertujuh mulai tertelan oleh kabut, mereka bertujuh terus berpegangan tangan dengan erat karena takut terpisah satu sama lain. Dan tepat sedetik setelah pandangan mereka tertelan oleh kabut tiba-tiba kabut berangsur-angsur menghilang membuat pandangan mereka kembali lagi, dan saat kabut tebal itu sepenuhnya menghilang. Naruto dan Anggota Club Penelitian Alam dibuat terdiam.

Mereka terdiam bukan tanpa sebab, mereka bertujuh terdiam sebab apa yang ada didepan mereka... Tepat didepan mata semua orang terbentang pemandangan dari sebuah hutan ditengah musim gugur... Daun-Daun kering mulai berguguran dan jatuh keatas tanah, itu pemandangan yang luar biasa mengingat pemandangan didepan mereka bertujuh adalah sebuah lautan namun kini berubah menjadi hutan penuh pepohonan yang begitu asri, siapa yang tidak akan takjub melihat keajaiban ini?

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya hutan musim gugur sajalah yang dapat ia lihat sejauh mata memandang. Dimana mereka sekarang? Tempat apa ini? Itulah yang berada dipikiran Naruto dan yang lain. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan yang ia lihatlah hanyalah sebuah jurang dengan pepohonan berdaun cokelat khas musim gugur sajalah yang ia lihat. Tunggu sebentar, bukankah mereka tadi sedang berada ditepi pantai lalu kenapa sekarang...

"Te-Teman-Teman! Li-Lihatlah itu..."

Mendengar Okita yang tiba-tiba berseru membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya dengan bingung sebelum mereka mengikuti arah yang dilihat oleh Okita dan dalam sekejap ekspresi semua orang menjadi terkejut. Apa yang mereka adalah 'langit' tidak-, itu bukan langit yang sebenarnya melainkan ribuan, tidak jutaan batu Crystal yang menutupi langit-langit, crystal-crystal itu bersinar terang layaknya matahari yang mendukung sistem kehidupan dibumi.

Melihat Crystal-Crystal itu semua kebingungan yang melanda Naruto dan yang lain dalam sekejap lenyap tak berbekas, melihat Crystal-Crystal itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk mereka tentang tempat apa ini sebenarnya...

Benar, tidak diragukan lagi... tempat ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tempat yang mereka cari-cari... Okita menatap Crystal itu dengan takjub lalu dengan suara lirih ia berkata.

"Kita sudah berada didalam Dungeon..."

And Cut~

Ya-Hallo~ ketemu lagi dengan diriku, Phantom!

Nah, aku kembali dengan Chapter 04, dichapter kali ini aku membuat cerita berfokus pada Naruto dan Anggota Club Peneltian Alam, mereka telah berhasil menemukan dan masuk kedalam Dungeon, disini Dungeon yang akan mereka jelajahi adalah Dungeon yang mengambil bentuk Hutan yang memasuki fase musim gugur, akan ada kejutan didalam Dungeon dan diakhir Arc Dungeon ini aku berniat menunjukan True Power dari salah satu Karakter dific ini, tentunya pemicu Pembangkitan True Power ini berhubungan dengan lawan kuat yang akan segera dihadapi oleh Anggota Club Penelitian Alam!

Namun kapan itu akan segera liris? Masih menjadi sebuah misteri...

Nah aku rasa aku sudah mencapai batasku, besok aku akan mencoba menulis TNOTM secepat yang aku bisa tapi aku tidak dapat berjanji kalau itu akan selesai dalam waktu satu hari.

Segala Typo, penempatan kata yang kurabg atau segala macamnya itu murni dari Author jadi Author mengharapkan kemakluman kalian~

Nah, aku rasa sudah, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya! Ciao!

Next Chapter: Anbu and Seven Sister

Phantom out!


End file.
